


We Are All Heroes

by fancyh



Series: Heroes [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin, Detective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Found Family, M/M, Superhero Merlin, Team as Family, Vigilante Merlin, bamf everyone really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/pseuds/fancyh
Summary: One year after the events of To Be a Hero, Arthur and Merlin are happier than ever. The team is working like a well-oiled machine, Mordred has found a home with them, and the magical community is thriving. But dark clouds gather on the horizon, and they face threats from both friend and foe alike as they struggle to create the world they've always dreamed of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the sequel!! All planned out and I think you're going to like it. I'm so excited to keep writing this story, comments keep me going!

"Merlin!" Arthur strides down the hallway, scattering constables in his wake. "Find me that dollophead!"

He bursts into his office again and there's a pop as Merlin appears out of thin air, clothes disheveled and hair in disarray. There's a streak of ash on his face.

"Merlin." Arthur sighs in exasperation, moving closer to inspect him. He licks his thumb, scrubbing at the smudge on Merlin's cheekbone as Merlin squirms and protests.

"Where the hell were you?" Arthur questions. "We have a case."

"There was..a fire," Merlin says, still trying to evade Arthur as he re-buttons his shirt correctly. "I had to put it out."

Arthur fixes Merlin's hair and then steps back. "There." His gaze lands on Merlin's eyes and he frowns. "Hold on. Glasses, Merlin, where are your glasses?"

"Um..." Merlin swallows and looks shifty. "Well, you see, there was a terrible accident, just terrible, the glasses, they-I mean it definitely wasn't my fault, probably, it's just, there was the fire, and well, they may or may not have gotten, er, melted-"

"Merlin."

Merlin snaps his mouth shut. "Shut up?"

"You guessed it." Arthur smirks. "Well, luckily for you, I have a spare." He pulls open a drawer in his desk, plucking out the black, square-framed glasses and watching as Merlin's face falls. He flips them open and slides them onto Merlin's face, smiling at his pout. "I know you don't like them, but we agreed, Merlin. Secret identity, remember?"

"I know." Merlin is still pouting, so Arthur kisses him, waiting for him to melt into it before pulling away just slightly to whisper against his mouth. 

"Besides, I think they're hot."

"Hmm?" Merlin chases after his lips, smiling.

"You look smart," Arthur murmurs between kisses. "Like a...sexy scientist."

"A sexy scientist?"

"Mmhmm."

A sharp rap on the door breaks them apart. "Oi!" Elyan shouts through the wood. "Whenever you two are finished-"

"Coming!" Merlin shouts back.

"I don't want to know that!"

"Fuck off!"

Arthur pulls away from Merlin and wrenches open the door, scowling. "Would you stop  _shouting_?"

Elyan looks unrepentant, pointing a finger at Merlin. "This is his fault. I'm just warning you that Agravaine is coming. So unless you want to explain how Merlin _magically_ got into your office without anyone outside seeing him come in here..."

"Bollocks," he hears Merlin mutter. "That bat."

Arthur sighs, grabbing Merlin's wrist and dragging him from the room. "Thank you, Elyan. Merlin, come on."

In the year since Aredian's death, Camelot has undergone many changes. After Morgana confessed her magic to Uther-and the world-he had seemed to mellow, softening and losing his edge. While still Commissioner in name, he rarely asks Arthur for updates and prefers to sit back and watch, letting Arthur take over as Head of Magical Affairs. It seems his feelings were catching, as both Gaius and Kilgharrah had retired within weeks of each other just months ago. Gwen is now the head of the Forensic Division, while Arthur's uncle, Agravaine, had stepped in as superintendent. Uther hates him, for some un-known reason, but Arthur can't hold quite the same grudge.

Unlike Kilgharrah, Agravaine had professed a desire to be enmeshed in precinct life. He's taken over the division, supervising them and making Arthur report his every move to him as well as everyone else. It is, quite frankly, aggravating, but Agravaine is his mother's brother and Arthur can't deny he's glad to have more family close by no matter how irritating.

He and Merlin pass Agravaine in the hallway, Merlin purposefully-or perhaps not-tripping on thin air and only staying upright by virtue of Arthur's hand on his elbow.

"Arthur," Agravaine greets him. "...Merlin." 

"Agravaine," he replies pleasantly. "We're just headed out to the museum case."

"Ah, yes." Agravaine nods. "The robbery. It seems simple enough, are you sure you're needed on this?"

"The perpetrator used magic. I have to investigate every magical crime, big or small. It's my job."

"Indeed." Agravaine flashes a quick smile. "Well, good luck. I expect a report on my desk by this afternoon."

Arthur nods. "Of course, uncle."

Agravaine continues walking, not even sparing a glance for Merlin. Beside him, Arthur sees Merlin twist to scowl at Agravaine's retreating back and grabs his elbow, hauling him forwards again.

"Merlin, you need to stop looking at him like you're going to set him on fire with your mind."

"I could, you know," Merlin mutters. "All it would take is a little nudge..."

"Secret identity," Arthur hisses, fingers digging into Merlin's elbow. "Secret identity, Merlin."

Merlin sighs dramatically.

* * *

Arthur steps up to the shattered glass case, inspecting it as Merlin snaps pictures and dusts for fingerprints.

"You say this is the only thing they took?" he questions.

The museum curator nods, wringing her hands together. "It makes no sense. We have priceless items here, but this...it was simply an old ornate cup, thought to be from as old as the sixth century. Medieval times," she clarifies. 

"Hmm." Arthur jots down the details on his notepad. "And they used magic to steal it."

"Yes. It's all on the security feeds."

"Show me."

The curator leads Arthur out of the large gallery full of different historical artifacts and into their security room, finding the tape and pressing play. The timestamp puts it at 4:00 in the morning, when both Arthur and Merlin were asleep and therefore couldn't stop it. It's becoming a problem, the fact that criminals have figured out that Emrys is only active at certain times. While crime has dropped dramatically during the afternoon and early night, making everyone's jobs easier, there's been a slight spike in crime during the early hours of the morning and during the day, when Merlin is at work. He knows Merlin has been leaving work in the middle of the day to try and counter it, relying on Gwen and the others to cover for him, and a couple times he's woken early in the morning to find Merlin gone, but he can't be everywhere at all times.

He turns his attention to the screen, watching as a hooded figure holds out a hand and the front doors slam open, security guards jumping. Another sweep of the figure's hand and they fall to the floor, unmoving. Whoever it is seems to know where they're going, stalking right past valuables and heading straight for the goblet. They hold out their hand and the goblet smashes through the side of the case, flying into their hand. With a sweep of their long cloak, they return the way they came, disappearing into the night.

Arthur replays it, watching for any clues, but the person never touched anything or looked up long enough to catch their face, and seemed to disappear once back outside. He takes the tapes with him for further inspection, wondering if Gwen can come up with a height and approximate weight on the mysterious figure by running the video through one of her programs.

Merlin is just packing up when he returns, dropping some of his things and apologizing to the constable attempting to help him, fiddling with his glasses in an awkward and endearing way.

"-sorry I'm just...so clumsy, it's a curse honestly, I mean, Arthur says I trip over air and it's true, I do-"

Arthur simply watches for a minute as Merlin rambles and fidgets and generally makes himself look a complete idiot, watching the constable's face go pitying. It hurts, sometimes, to see Merlin put on the act and for people to believe it, for people not to see the immense power right in front of them. Merlin could kill that constable with a flash of his eyes, and yet he has to pretend to be the bumbling fool just to keep his identity safe. It's not fair.

At least, he tells himself, Merlin can be himself with Arthur, and with all his friends. All of the DIs know, so when they are alone Merlin can drop the act; Arthur always marvels as his shoulders firm, face smoothing and eyes gaining a flinty look, as Merlin transforms from meek and fumbling to someone who exudes power. Merlin, he thinks, is more himself with a mask than he is without.

He finally steps in, rescuing the poor constable from Merlin's flailing and giving Merlin a fond look.

"All set here?"

Merlin nods, smiling widely at him. "Yup. No fingerprints or anything, looks like the cup just flew right out of the glass."

"You're not wrong," Arthur says. He holds up the tapes. "Come on, let's get this back to the precinct."

* * *

"They only stole a cup?" Agravaine questions. "Surely that's no cause for alarm."

"They wanted it specifically, and they used magic to get it. No," Arthur shakes his head, "there's something important about it."

Agravaine shrugs. "If you feel this is worthy of pursuit then, by all means, pursue it. You're the expert on magical crimes."

"Thank you." For some reason Arthur feels like he's being belittled, but he can't put his finger on why. "Was there anything else?"

"Oh, if you see Emrys, do ask him where he was during the robbery." Agravaine smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "We wouldn't want the citizens getting concerned that Emrys isn't doing his job."

Arthur grits his teeth. "Of course, uncle."

* * *

Arthur starts the car as Merlin buckles his seatbelt, looking more relaxed now that the day is over and there's no front to put on.

"Gwen find anything yet?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shakes his head. "Not really. Just that the perp is about five-foot-six and slight. She thinks it may be a woman based on that, but of course you can't assume."

"Huh." Arthur pulls out of the parking lot, turning on to the main thoroughfare. "What about the cup? Any significance?"

"Not that I can tell. Maybe I'll ask Gaius. He always seems to know these things."

"Good idea." 

Five minutes later they pull up in line next to Camelot Academy, waiting for Mordred to appear. He's doing well, attending secondary school and getting good marks. He stays with Morgana during the week and with Arthur and Merlin Saturday and Sunday, sleeping in his room in their new flat they rent together. Morgana was going to adopt Kara as well before a distant relation found her and took her away, where she's now happily living in Wales. Mordred misses her, but with the help of his therapist he's coping well. 

Usually Morgana takes him to his Friday appointments, but she's busy writing an important article and they volunteered. Arthur loves spending time with Mordred, and he knows Merlin feels the same.

Arthur spots his head of black hair bobbing through the crowd of students, and knows by Merlin's intense look that he's calling to Mordred in his mind. Mordred comes jogging over, climbing into the backseat and setting his backpack down next to him as he buckles his seatbelt.

"How was your day?" Arthur asks as he pulls away from the curb.

Mordred grins, blue eyes lighting up. "It was good. I got an A on my first history test for Ms. Annis."

Merlin turns in his seat to give Mordred a high-five. "Great job! See, all that studying paid off."

Arthur watches in the rear-view mirror as Mordred rolls his eyes. 

The therapist's office is on the other side of town, in a cozy-looking building squished between a coffee-shop and a bookstore. Inside, there's a lounge and a set of stairs leading to Dr. Fairweather's office, fliers for mental health filling the corkboard on the wall and the walls painted a calming light blue.

Dr. Fairweather descends the stairs, black hair pulled into elegant coils that hang past her shoulders and cheeks dimpling as she smiles, freckles painting swaths under her eyes and trailing over the bridge of her nose like constellations. 

"Hello, Mordred," she addresses him first. "And...Arthur and Merlin, right? Nice to see you again." She eyes the gun still strapped to Arthur's hip, and the badge clipped to his waistband.

"It's a pleasure," Arthur replies, shaking her hand. 

Dr. Fairweather turns to Mordred. "Alright, ready?"

Mordred nods. She bids them goodbye and Mordred follows her up the stairs, disappearing into her office as Arthur and Merlin retreat to the lounge to wait.

"Arthur," Merlin says suddenly, after a few minutes of silence. "What do you think about kids?"

Arthur raises an eyebrow. "Besides the one we already have? They're fine, why?"

Merlin chews his lip, looking shy. "I mean, in the future...do you ever want kids?"

Arthur turns to face Merlin more fully. "I do. I've always wanted kids."

"You'd be a great father," Merlin murmurs, coloring slightly. "I mean, you already are, for Mordred, but that's...."

"I know what you mean. We're more like the cool uncles." Arthur grins. "Merlin, are you asking if you want me to have kids with you?"

"What? No!" Merlin sputters unconvincingly. "I was just...thinking."

Sometimes Arthur forgets that Merlin's awkwardness isn't always a facade. "Well, don't think too hard. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," he replies with mock-concern.

Merlin rolls his eyes. "Prat." But he leans into Arthur's side, relaxing against him. "Do you really want to have kids?" he asks softly.

"Yes." Arthur loops an arm around his shoulders. "I want to give them what I never got."

"What's that?"

Arthur swallows. "A family."

Merlin tilts his head up to look at him. "You do have a family, Arthur. It's right here."

Arthur smiles, tightening his arm around Merlin and thinking of Mordred's smiles, of Morgana's sharp voice, of the men's laughter; mostly, he thinks of Merlin, and finding home in his eyes.

"I know."

* * *

They drop Mordred off at Gaius' and get changed at their flat before heading on to Uther's for their weekly family dinner. The dinners had come about slowly after Morgana had told Uther of her magic, Uther reaching out to make amends and inviting her and Arthur over for meals. It had expanded to include Merlin, and now the dinners are an established part of their Friday nights.

They get there before Morgana, greeting Uther and allowing themselves to be ushered into the lavish dining room. The place Arthur had grown up in is more estate than house, with sprawling grounds of immaculately tended gardens and vaulted ceilings, fine art decorating the bare walls and polished floors without a speck of dust. It had always felt to Arthur like a mausoleum, cold and empty and utterly devoid of his mother's presence beyond a painting of her he used to stand in front of for hours, trying to see himself in her face.  

The dining table is long and made of polished wood, meals already being set out by the household staff Uther still employs. His money comes from his father, Arthur's grandfather, who had been an important politician in his time. Why Uther chose to go into policing instead of politics, Arthur still doesn't know, and his father won't say.

Merlin looks nervous the way he always does when meeting Arthur's father, constantly stuttering and being even more clumsy than usual. Arthur's sure that his father thinks Merlin is a simpleton, and he's just glad he hasn't pointed out the impressive number of wineglasses that Merlin has broken so far.

"It's good to see you," Uther says to them both, taking the seat at the head of the table. "You look well."

Arthur smiles, pulling out the chair to the right of his father as Merlin sits down next to him. "Thank you, father." 

The doorbell rings and a minute later Morgana sweeps in, sinking down gracefully into the seat at Uther's left and across from Merlin and Arthur.

"Morgana," Uther greets, eyes softening. "How are you?"

Morgana smiles, slightly more stiffly. "I'm well. Working on the article for Sunday. You know, the one about Arthur and Emrys."

Uther, to his credit, only nods benignly. "I look forward to reading it." He turns to Arthur. "How is Emrys, by the way?"

Beside him, Merlin sinks further into his chair. Arthur clears his throat. "Good, father. Crime is lower than it's ever been."

"Good, good. You're doing a fine job, Arthur."

The staff finish serving the dishes and they dig in, Merlin eating with a substantial lack of grace as always. The conversation turns to magic, as is oft, though it is much less heated than in previous months.

"How is your magical training?" Uther asks Morgana, sounding genuinely curious. "Are you making strides?"

Morgana nods, something childlike and excited in her eyes that Arthur recognizes in himself at finally getting his father's approval. "Yes. I have so much more control, and I'm still learning new things. Emrys is a wonderful teacher."

"I'm sure. I'm glad you have a chance to explore your talents. I've heard that you've taken to the streets as well, is that true?"

Arthur winces, but Morgana bravely powers through. "Yes. And before you say it's too dangerous, I can take care of myself. I'm very careful."

Uther sighs. "I don't agree with your decision to risk your life, but who am I to stop you? I know Arthur already does the same, and without the benefit of magic."

Morgana looks satisfied, and the tension drains from the room until Uther turns his attention to Merlin.

"What about you? What do you do when Arthur is out helping Emrys?"

"Er..." Merlin coughs and shifts in his chair. "I...stay at home, obviously, um, I...am on the phone, in case he needs...help."

Uther wears an expression of stifled amusement. "I'm sure that's a great...help," he says diplomatically.

Merlin's cheeks color and Arthur feels the familiar resentment in his gut. _Merlin is bloody Emrys_ , he wants to scream. But he can't. That would be worse. Much worse.

"Merlin is a great help," Morgana interjects. "He's brilliant, you know. One of the top minds in Camelot, for sure."

" _Merlin?"_ Uther repeats with a tinge of disbelief.

Arthur nods, catching Morgana's drift. "That's right. Besides Gwen, he's our best forensic technician. He often helps in figuring out clues and analyzing evidence when I work with Emrys."

"Interesting." Uther takes a sip of wine. "Tell me more about what you do, Merlin."

"Oh, um." Merlin adjusts his glasses and smiles nervously before beginning to speak.

* * *

"Do you think that went okay?" Merlin questions nervously as they pull away, turning the heater up against the chill in the air.

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Relax, Merlin. My father isn't going to cut your head off. He just wanted to know more about you."

"But that's the problem! If he knew who I really was-"

"He doesn't," Arthur cuts him off. "He thinks you're a nerdy tech who I fell in love with for some unfathomable reason."

"Hey." Merlin pouts.

"Stop being such a girl, Merlin."

"That's sexist."

"Stop being such a....dollophead."

"That's my word."

Arthur sighs. "There's just no pleasing you sometimes." 

"But you love me anyway."

"God help me," he mutters.

Their new flat is larger than Arthur's previous one and nicer, with a full bathroom and a spacious kitchen. He'd brought his couch from the old one, unable to part with the memories of Merlin on it when he'd only known him as Emrys. He remembers pinning him down when he was drunk, patching him up from Nimueh's fire, nights spent talking about everything.

There's two bedrooms in the flat, one he and Merlin share and one that's for Mordred. Theirs is home to a queen-sized bed and large closets, Merlin's clothes scattered around like a permanent reminder of his presence. White fur dusts the covers from Aithusa, who has a cat bed in the living room but prefers to sleep curled up with them.

As soon as they get home they gear up for the night shift, Merlin getting into his Emrys outfit but pulling on the new Camelot-red mask Arthur had gotten him for Christmas last year. Arthur is wearing a light bulletproof vest Merlin insists on under his police jacket, gun strapped to his hip and badge clipped to his belt. He twists his earpiece in and watches Merlin do the same, tapping twice to turn it on. 

Merlin's eyes glow gold and the connection crackles. 

"Emrys here," he says.

"Arthur Pendragon, Head of Magical Affairs," Arthur says. "Call sign Prince."

"Hello," Leon says, voice ringing clear through the speakers. "Knight one signing on. I've got the first district right now."

"Queen online!" Gwen chirps. "Lovely night, clear skies with no chance of rain for once. Eighth district reporting some minor disturbances but constables on the scene."

"Knight prime here," Lance says after her. "In the eighth district now, looks like everything's fine."

"I'm in," Gwaine drawls. "Most handsome man in Camelot reporting for duty."

"Gwaine, you know that's not your call sign," Arthur says sternly.

"And yours is really Prin _cess_ ," Gwaine counters. "But fine. Rogue here. Your one-stop shop for information, hacking, and fine entertainment."

"Knight two," Elyan says. "Second district."

"Knight three here," Percy chimes in. "I've got third."

"All accounted for," Gwen says. "Priestess is home with Druid. Let's get this show on the road."

Merlin grins at Arthur and pulls his mask up over his nose, eyes turning liquid gold. "Ready?"

Arthur snaps a pair of handcuffs onto the back of his belt. "Ready."

* * *

"Left," Gwen says. "No, other left."

"Got it." Elyan grunts, panting audible through the connection. "Come on, come on. Jesus, this guy runs fast. Never do ecstasy, kids." 

"Need some help?" Merlin's voice is amused.

"I'm  _fine."_

There's the sound of impact and Elyan grunting again. "Got you, you bastard. You have the right to remain silent..."

Arthur tunes out the connection, strolling down the street and relishing in the crisp fall air, the moon shining brightly overhead amidst a sea of stars. It's nearing midnight, the end of their shift, and he watches as people spill out of bars, laughing and stumbling drunkenly down the street. 

He sees a drunk guy grope a woman's behind on the darkened street and laugh as she wrenches herself away, spewing obscenities. Before he knows it he's marching towards the scene, drawing their attention.

"Hey! I think you should apologize."

The guy scoffs, looking Arthur up and down. "It was just a bit of fun. It's none of your business, pig."

"It was sexual harassment, and it is my business," Arthur returns coldly. "I think you should leave before I arrest you."

The man spits at his feet, squaring his shoulders. "I'd like to see you try."

There's a frission of magic up Arthur's spine and he feels it spark on his fingertips.

He laughs. "I could take you apart with one blow."

There's a crack and Merlin appears next to him, golden eyes eerie in the darkness.

"I could take you apart with less than that," he says lowly, voice like silk under the distortion. 

The man pales, then turns and runs. Arthur chuckles, looking towards the woman. "Are you alright?"

She nods dazedly, looking between him and Merlin. "Thank you."

"Of course," Arthur replies. "Do you need someone to escort you home?"

She looks around at the emptying street and then nods. "If you wouldn't mind."

Merlin steps forwards. "It's no trouble. Where do you live?"

Arthur watches as she tells him and then they disappear from existence, leaving him alone. He waits patiently until Merlin returns a minute later, falling into step with Arthur as they head down the street.

"I had that, you know," Arthur says.

"I know," Merlin replies, bumping him with an elbow. "But I like backing you up."

His eyes are mischievous. He leans closer to Arthur, a hand trailing up his arm. "I could take you apart with one _blow_ ," he murmurs.

Arthur grins lecherously, arousal pooling in his gut. "I'd like to see you try."

He watches as Merlin's eyes glow brighter for a moment and hears the speaker crackle. "Emrys signing off," Merlin says, keeping eye contact with Arthur.

"Prince signing off as well," Arthur says. "Good job, guys."

"Good night!" Gwen calls. 

"Good night!" the others echo. 

"Don't turn your earpieces off," Gwaine suggests. "I want to know what you two get up to in the bedroom-"

"Gwaine!"

"Just saying, I bet it's super hot-"

Merlin snaps his fingers and the connection goes silent. Arthur grins. 

"Take me home?"

"Yes, sir," Merlin murmurs, grabbing Arthur's arm, and then they're standing in their flat.

Arthur rips out his earpiece and tears off his vest, tossing his gun onto the table before grabbing Merlin and shoving him face-first against the wall. Merlin gasps and Arthur's hand snakes around him to undo his pants, pulling them down just below the swell of his arse. Merlin's hands are braced on the wall, bracketing his head, and Arthur presses against his back, rubbing his erection against him.

"Okay?" he whispers into Merlin's ear, the hood still up. 

Merlin nods, pushing back against him slightly. "Arthur," he whines. He stretches out a hand and a bottle of lube flies into it, which he passes back to Arthur.

"Handy." Arthur pours lube over his fingers and starts to work Merlin open, moving fast and rough. Merlin moans, tingles of magic starting to spread up Arthur's arms as he feels Merlin's impatience growing. He caps the lube and throws it somewhere, undoing his own pants and plastering himself along the line of Merlin's back as he starts to press in. He doesn't wait to get settled, starting to fuck into Merlin with rough strokes that have his arms trembling where he's braced against the wall and punching soft moans out of him. 

"You're so hot like this," Arthur murmurs. "This outfit is  _sinful,_ Merlin. How am I supposed to work with you when I want to bend you over everything in sight?"

"You should," Merlin pants. "Don't hold back on my account."

Arthur growls and slows his pace as his hand trails up Merlin's clothed chest, fingering the material of his mask before yanking it down; fingers wrapping around his throat and pulling backwards. Merlin arches back towards him, head falling back onto his shoulder and hands reaching back for Arthur's hips as he urges him deeper.

"Yes," he gasps. "Arthur-"

Arthur cranes his head for a kiss, all clashing teeth and sloppy tongues, both of them panting into each other's mouths and Arthur's hand still flexing around Merlin's throat. His other hand reaches down to wrap around Merlin's cock, jerking him off with rough motions and watching the gold in Merlin's eyes go brighter.

"Mine," Arthur whispers, in awe of so much power bending to his will. Merlin is putty in his hands, giving himself over completely to Arthur. He could kill him in a blink of an eye and yet here he is, in Arthur's arms, Arthur's hand around his throat. 

Merlin clenches around him and then he's coming, spurting up into Arthur's hand and onto his jacket as magic washes over them both. Arthur follows a second later, drunk on power and magic and  _Merlin,_ beautiful and vulnerable and his.

He pulls out and tugs up Merlin's pants again before maneuvering them backwards until the backs of his knees hit the couch, sinking into it and pulling Merlin down onto his lap. Merlin relaxes against him, face turned into the crook of his neck and breaths deep and labored, and Arthur winds his arms around him, swimming in heady pleasure.

They stay like that for several minutes until feeling comes back to Arthur's body and he gently pushes Merlin off, nudging him towards the bedroom. Merlin cleans them up with a flash of his eyes and Arthur helps him undress, both of them crawling under the covers and Arthur pulling Merlin flush against him, nose pressed into the curls at the nape of his neck. Merlin sighs, sleepy and cuddly the way he always is after sex, and Arthur winds an arm around him, one leg hooked over his. 

"I love you," Merlin murmurs. 

Arthur smiles, a hand pressing to Merlin's chest, over his heart. "I love you more."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Fire burns through his veins, his magic writhing beneath the onslaught as it retreats into him. He tries to scream, to move, but hands holds him down, fastening straps over his prone body as the world spins around him. A needle pricks his arm and the pain multiplies, intensifying; he cries out and struggles but the straps hold him fast, trapping him, and there's no hope of escape. Coldness spreads through his limbs as his magic sparks and dies, and black spots crowd his vision as he prays for someone, anyone to find him-_

Merlin wakes with a start, heart racing in his chest. He tries to slow his ragged breathing as he shivers, the coldness lingering even though beads of sweat roll down his temples. He turns, finding Arthur's form and burrowing into his heat as the chills wrack his body.

Arthur grunts and wraps his arms around him, crushing him to his chest, and it should be comforting but suddenly Arthur's arms are vices, keeping him trapped, and he can't breathe, panic blurring his vision. His magic twists uncomfortably inside him, restless and volatile, and he wrenches himself out of Arthur's hold, throwing himself out of bed and towards the closet. 

Arthur mumbles something but doesn't wake as Merlin pulls on sweatpants and Arthur's sweatshirt he'd given to him long ago, hands trembling and breaths still short with panic. His magic surges upwards, straining to be free, and Merlin closes his eyes, envisioning his rooftop.

There's pressure, and then cool night air meets his face, the city spread out before him in a twinkling array. Merlin crumples to the ground, crossing his legs and pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes as he fights to steady his breathing, setting his magic free. The wind bites at his chest and he zips his sweatshirt up higher, pulling up the hood and hunching into himself. 

It's been a year, and yet Merlin still can't get Aredian's lab out of his head. It follows him like a shadow, creeping up when he least expects it and digging icy fingers into his mind, whispering in his ear that he will never be safe, never be okay. 

It is not always the lab, either. Sometimes it is Will, dying in his arms, sometimes Freya, sometimes his father. Those are the memories, but other times it is Arthur dying in his arms, face bloodless, and he wakes crying only to find Arthur next to him, safe and whole.

He has kept much of it from Arthur, relying on his tendency to sleep through anything. He knows Arthur sees the shadows under his eyes, knows he worries whenever Merlin startles or panics, but he seems to brush it off and so does Merlin. He feels guilty, because he has everything he's ever wanted, he has Arthur, and yet he's still broken. 

Thunder rumbles overhead and the first drops of rain splatter on the rooftop, a physical manifestation of Merlin's turmoil. He sighs, uncrossing his stiff legs and teleporting back to the flat, panic washed away and replaced by exhaustion. Arthur is still asleep, blonde hair mussed against the pillow and mouth slack, a sliver of moonlight falling across his cheek. Merlin strips off his sweatshirt and crawls into bed, curling up next to Arthur and resting a chilled hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He falls asleep to its steady rhythm, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Merlin wakes to Arthur's fingertip trailing over his shoulder and down his arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He smiles, cracking his eyes open to see Arthur's face inches from his own, eyes soft with sleep. 

"Morning," Arthur murmurs, finger continuing to trace patterns on his bare skin.

"Morning." He shivers under Arthur's touch, biting his lip, and Arthur's eyes sparkle with mischief. He nudges Merlin onto his back and climbs on top of him, kissing down his chest and lower, lower, tugging down his pants and sucking a bruise over his hipbone. He smirks up at Merlin, hands resting on his thighs.

"Let's see if I can take you apart with one blow."

Merlin grins. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Get on with it, then."

Arthur grins and then his mouth is closing over Merlin and Merlin loses all coherent thought, lost in the slide of Arthur's tongue and the warm heat of his mouth. His head drops back against the pillow and he moans, hips trying to thrust up but kept in place by Arthur's hand on his hip. His hands fist in the sheets, heat pooling in his belly and sending tingles up his spine as Arthur's tongue swirls around the tip, thumb pressing under the head, and then Merlin is coming, vision going white as he spills into Arthur's mouth.

He's distantly aware of Arthur climbing back up his body, capturing his mouth in a filthy kiss that he returns languidly, still boneless with pleasure. When awareness starts to return he reaches between them, hand wrapping around Arthur's length as Arthur bites at his neck, sucking a mark into the pale skin. Arthur shudders and then stills, painting Merlin's chest with streaks of come before rolling off him. 

Merlin breathes, feeling his chest turn sticky, dried sweat already making his hair stick to the back of his neck irritatingly. With a grunt he sits up, stumbling towards the bathroom. 

"Where are you going?" Arthur slurs, still sprawled out gloriously naked on top of the sheets.

"Shower," Merlin replies. He leans on the doorframe, trailing his eyes down Arthur's form. "You could always join me..."

Arthur sits up abruptly, throwing himself out of bed. Merlin laughs and darts towards the shower. 

* * *

The smell of coffee permeates the air and Merlin hums as he scrambles the eggs, distracted by Arthur's arms around his waist and his chin on his shoulder, body pressed up against him.

"I'm going to burn breakfast, you prat," he says.

"I'll have  _you_ for breakfast," Arthur replies, pressing a kiss to his neck and making him squirm ticklishly.

"You already did. Twice, actually."

"Don't care."

Merlin rolls his eyes, stretching to turn off the burner and relaxing into Arthur's hold. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait."

"What, is your little bottom sore?" 

"Yes, it's not as fat as yours."

Arthur pulls back slightly. "I am  _not_ fat-"

Merlin turns in his grip, shutting him up with a kiss. His arms snake around Arthur's waist, traveling lower to squeeze the rounded globes.

"Have I mentioned that I love your fat arse?" he murmurs against Arthur's lips.

He feels them curve up against his. "Is that so?" Arthur returns.

"Mmhmm." He gives Arthur's arse one last squeeze and then turns, plucking the pan off the stove. "Now come sit it down so we can eat. I'm starving."

He can practically hear Arthur roll his eyes. "Yes,  _Mer_ lin." 

* * *

There's a knock at the door and Merlin grins, moving to open it. Immediately Mordred bounds through, throwing his arms around Merlin. Arthur swoops in, picking Mordred up and spinning him around before setting him down again, ruffling his hair. 

Morgana leans against the doorframe, watching them with a smile on her face. "You have everything, Mordred? Your homework as well?"

Mordred nods, grabbing his backpack and dropping it inside as he rolls his eyes. "Yes, Morgana."

"Alright. Give me a kiss before you go." She bends down so Mordred can peck her on the cheek, ruffling his hair as well and making him scowl. "I'll see you Sunday."

She waves and they wave back, closing the door on her retreating form. 

"Go put your stuff down," Merlin says. "Then we can start your lesson."

Mordred nods, picking up his backpack and jogging towards his room. He emerges a second later just as Merlin is setting up the candles on the table, sliding into a chair and looking expectant.

"Alright," Merlin says, taking the chair across from him. "Let's see if you can get up to five this time."

Mordred clasps his hands on the table and concentrates, staring at the first candle. It bursts into flame as his eyes glow gold, and then flickers out.

"Breathe," Merlin reminds him.

He watches Mordred take a deep breath, two candles flaring to life. He exhales, and they go out. He manages three, then four, and at five the last one sputters but eventually lights, and Mordred slumps, grinning.

"I did it."

"You did. That was great." Mordred's magic is still lacking in the finesse most older magic users possess, usually confined to mind-speak and the tendency to shatter objects when he gets upset, but he's been steadily improving under Merlin's direction. 

Merlin pulls out a feather, setting it on the table. "Now, I want you to make this float up slowly and then down."

Mordred stares at it, an expression of intense concentration on his face, and the feather floats upwards rapidly, spinning in midair. Mordred scowls, and the feather spins faster.

"Don't force it. Relax. Let the magic flow through you."

Mordred takes a deep breath and the spinning slows, the feather hovering in midair. Then, ever so gently, it drifts downwards, coming to rest on the tabletop. Mordred sighs in relief.

Merlin beams. "See, you can do it. Again."

They keep working until Mordred looks exhausted and has mastered floating five candles in the air. Then, Merlin makes lunch, Arthur joining them again and looking impressed as Mordred regales him with his progress, Aithusa curled up in his lap.

Merlin stands, clearing away his dishes and stretching. "Alright, I have to get to class. Mordred, are you sure you don't want to join?"

He teaches a class to magic users on Saturday afternoons, many of them teenagers just getting their magic, but Mordred has never wanted to go. Merlin thinks he's still not comfortable with other magic users after what Aredian made him do.

Predictably, Mordred shakes his head. "You'll be back after, right? I need help on my science homework."

Merlin winces. "Sorry. Need to patrol."

Mordred's face falls. "Oh." He looks up. "Can't I come with you? I'm getting good with my magic, you said so yourself!"

"That's not the issue, Mordred. We've talked about this. It's too dangerous."

Mordred scowls, turning away. "I'm not a baby," he mutters. 

"Mordred-"

"It's fine." Mordred crosses his arms. "Forget it."

Merlin sighs, looking to Arthur for help, but Arthur only frowns at him. "Merlin, are you sure you have to go out this afternoon? We already have a shift tonight."

"I know, but people expect that," Merlin tries to explain. "They're starting to plan crimes around when they know I'm not out. Besides, people need me. I can't let them down."

Arthur still doesn't look happy. Merlin sighs and turns on his heel, moving to the bedroom and pulling on his Emrys outfit. This time, he wears the blue mask, knowing it makes him seem less threatening. Making sure he has everything he needs in his bag and that his earpiece is safely nestled in his ear he strides back out, ruffling Mordred's hair and giving Arthur a goodbye kiss.

"I'll be back for dinner."

"Be safe," Arthur says. 

Merlin salutes and teleports away, appearing outside the community center where he gives classes. Making sure his mask is up he pushes open the doors, finding people still filing into the room as the receptionist looks up, smiling.

"Emrys. How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you Janice. And you?"

She blushes. "Good, thank you." 

He gives her a nod and sweeps past into the room, taking his spot at the head and setting down his bag. It's usually a yoga studio, with mats arranged on the floor and large windows along one wall, sunlight streaming in and making patches on the floor. People are settling down onto the mats, talking amongst themselves and a few even practicing some magic as they wait. The chatter dies down as they spot him, getting comfortable.

He spots a few new faces and many he knows well, a few older magic users looking for new tricks and teenagers looking to control their burgeoning magic. For some reason, there seems to be a lot of twenty-something women in the class, and they talk and titter quite often during the lessons.

"Good afternoon," he says, voice still distorted but ringing clear. "How are we all doing today?"

There's a smattering of different responses, mostly positive, and he claps his gloved hands together. "Alright. Let's get started. Did everyone bring their candles? Raise your hand if you don't have a candle."

A few people raise their hands and he reaches into his bag, pulling out extra candles and floating them over to them. They stare in awe at the display of magic and accept the candles with reverence, as if afraid to touch them. Merlin wants to roll his eyes.

"Okay. Let's start on the warm-up. Everyone, candles in front of you."

* * *

The class files out, a few people waiting in line to ask him questions. He waves away a kid after explaining how to divide attention while using magic and waits for the last person in line, a new woman he hasn't seen before. She steps up with a shy smile, tucking blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hello," he greets. "You're new, right?"

She nods, extending a hand. "Yes. I'm Fiona."

He shakes it. "What can I do for you?"

"Well..." She gives him another smile, stepping closer. Too close, Merlin thinks uncomfortably. She reaches out to trail a hand over his arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to...call me sometime. I know your job must be so stressful..."

Merlin grabs her shoulders gently, putting a respectable distance between them. He can feel his face heat under the mask. "Er, sorry. I'm flattered, truly, but, um, I'm taken."

"Oh!" She doesn't seem offended. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Merlin says faintly, wishing the ground would swallow him up. Sadly, this isn't the first time this has happened, and he's beginning to wonder.

"Well, if you ever change your mind..."

"I won't." He winces. "Sorry, that sounded rude. It's just...I have a boyfriend."

"Ah." She smiles. "Well, I had to try. For the record, your boyfriend's a lucky man."

"Thanks."

She walks away, leaving Merlin feeling off-balance. Shaking his head, he picks up his bag and exits the room, passing the bag over to Janice for safekeeping until he can pick it up again.

"Janice," he asks, still turning the encounter over in his mind, "Do women come here just to....you know?"

"To what?"

Merlin makes a helpless gesture. "To, you know...try and pick me up?"

Janice stares. "You didn't know that?"

"But..." Merlin shakes his head. "That makes no sense. They don't even know what I look like, or who I am."

Janice rakes her eyes up and down his figure. "I don't think they care."

It's Merlin's turn to stare. "Janice!"

"What?"

"Not you too!"

"Sorry." Janice flushes red. "I thought you knew."

Merlin groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have a _boyfriend_."

"Oh." Janice sounds slightly crestfallen. Merlin curses his entire existence.

"Surely not  _everyone_ comes just because they want a shot at me," Merlin says, glancing at Janice.

Janice's face goes through an interesting series of expressions before settling on blankness. "I'm sure that's not the case," she replies unconvincingly.

Merlin turns on his heel, letting out an aggrieved noise. "The next person to ask me out is getting turned into a toad!" he yells to no one in particular as he storms out. 

* * *

The smell of coffee hits his nose as he steps into the small cafe, turning several people's heads. The barista at the counter looks up, catching sight of him, and smiles, finishing up her last customer as he approaches.

"Hey. I was wondering when my favorite customer was going to show up. The usual?"

"Please," Merlin replies, leaning against the counter and passing over the money. "How is school going?"

"Good." She tucks the money away into the till and moves to start making his drink, brown hair pulled back in a braid and glasses perched on her nose, name-tag reading _Jill_. "You know, my politics and government professor is actually having us write a paper on magic."

"Really?"

She nods, starting to steam the milk. "Wants us to analyze how magic has affected public policy. Fascinating stuff. I'm sure you know all about it, you being the reason for it."

"Right." Merlin nods. "Well, here's to you getting an A on it."

She laughs, pouring the steamed milk into his cup with a flourish. "Thanks." She caps the cup and passes it to Merlin, peering past him. "I think you'd better head out."

Merlin raises his cup. "Thanks."

He turns away, finding a sizable crowd starting to grow, phones raised and cameras clicking. He gives them a wave and then disappears, sinking down onto the edge of his rooftop and pulling down his mask to take a sip of coffee. It warms him from the inside out, magic buzzing happily at the caffeine and head clearing as he takes deep breaths of clean air, the noise of the city quieter from up high. 

When he's drained his coffee he pulls his mask back up and takes to the streets again, tossing the cup in a trash receptacle and activating his earpiece, tapping into the police scanner. He's stopped often by people wanting pictures, or for him to do something for them, or to tell him he's their hero. He makes sure to greet each one, making them feel heard, before moving on.

He winds up strolling into Camelot General Hospital for a time, waving hello to the receptionist and asking if anyone needs him. He can only heal so much per day, as it's draining, but he always tries to help as much as he can. She sends him to the pediatrics ward, where he heals a boy's broken arm and conjures sparks for a little girl battling cancer, leaving her with a tiny nudge of magic to disrupt the cancer. 

He stops a car accident, finds a girl's missing cat, and helps an old lady cross the street. He takes selfies and gives advice and tries to meet the needs of everyone clamoring for his attention, his time. Every person he's not helping, not healing, he feels guilty for, as if he could be doing more. Sometimes, for all his power, Camelot seems too vast, and him too small. He is not enough.

He picks up his bag from the community center and returns home just before dinnertime to find Arthur cooking pasta and Mordred setting the table, both of them laughing and talking in low voices. He simply watches for a moment, feeling somehow outside of it, like a stranger, before walking in.

"Hey." Arthur cranes his head for a kiss as Merlin pulls down his mask and hood, drawn to Arthur like a moth to flame. 

"Hey." Merlin leans his head on Arthur's shoulder, watching as he stirs the pot. 

"Good day?" Arthur asks.

"It was alright." His lips quirk up. "Someone asked me out again today."

"Oh really?" Arthur's eyes narrow. 

"Yup. I told her I have a boyfriend."

Arthur's shoulders relax and he smirks. "Good."

Dinner is quick, Merlin shoveling pasta into his mouth as his hunger catches up to him, not even taking the time to change. He'll only be going right back out. Mordred seems slightly sullen, mouth downturned and eyes constantly flicking to Merlin when he thinks he's not looking. After all the plates are cleared away Gaius comes over to watch Mordred as Arthur and Merlin gear up, Merlin only adding knives and more zip-ties to his ensemble. They head out into the darkening streets, tapping their earpieces on. 

"Emrys here," Merlin says. 

"Prince here."

"Queen online," Gwen's voice filters through the speakers. "Securing connection."

"Knight prime," Lance says. "Just heading out now."

The others chime in one by one over the next few minutes, Morgana bringing up the rear.

"Hello boys, and our illustrious Queen. Priestess here. How's the night looking?"

 "So far so good," Gwen replies. "Rogue?"

"All quiet," Gwaine says. "Hey Princess, have you heard that joke about the sorcerer and the King?"

Arthur sighs, glancing at Merlin. "Great. Now we've been condemned to a night of mindless chatter."

* * *

Merlin and Morgana move forwards at the same time, grabbing their respective robbers and setting a hand over their mouths. 

"Sleep."

The robbers crumple to the floor and they share a look as Arthur strides between them, handcuffing them and tapping his earpiece.

"Number 4 neutralized. Heading to station." 

Merlin grabs both the robbers and Arthur, teleporting them to the precinct. He leaves Arthur there and returns to the house, walking out besides Morgana. 

"Number 2 neutralized," Percy's voice comes through. 

"On my way," Merlin replies. "Knight prime, status?"

There's the sound of a siren through the speaker. "In pursuit," Lance says. "Corner of fifty-first."

Merlin looks at Morgana. "Can you teleport that far?"

She nods, readjusting her hood. "I've been practicing." She taps her earpiece. "Hold on, I'm coming." In the blink of an eye she's gone, and Merlin heads over to Percy's location, teleporting him and the criminal to the precinct.

"Could use a little help here," Leon says. "Got three drunks taking a nose-dive into Avalon pond."

Merlin sighs. "On my way."

He drags the drunks out of the water using magic and leaves them sputtering on the shore, letting Leon handle the rest.

"Queen, anything?" he asks.

"Got a jumper on the bridge," Gwen replies crisply. 

"Got it."

Merlin teleports to the bridge overlooking the small river that cuts through Camelot, seeing a dark form sitting on the edge. He approaches cautiously, edging forwards until he's within speaking distance.

"Hey."

"Don't come any closer." It's the voice of a young man, perhaps around twenty years old, tinged with fear and pain. 

Merlin holds up his hands. "Alright. I won't. I just want to talk."

The man snorts. "You're just trying to stop me."

He decides to be honest. "Well, you're not wrong."

"Why do you care? You're some...all-powerful being, or whatever." He laughs bitterly. "I bet it must be nice, being able to solve your problems with a snap of your fingers."

"You're wrong." Merlin risks a step closer. "I have problems just like anyone else. Magic can't fix everything."

"Oh, right, of course. ' _I'm just like everyone else_ ,'" he mocks. "That what you tell everyone to make them feel better?"

"No. Just myself." Merlin lets the gold fade from his eyes and pulls back his hood, leaving only his mask. He draws closer, leaning against the railing as the man turns his head to look at him.

"Right now, I'm just someone who wants to help you," Merlin says, dropping the distortion from his voice. It's a risk, but one he's willing to take.

The man blinks in surprise, studying him. "You're younger than I thought."

"Yeah. Not much older than you, probably."

"I'm twenty." The man sighs, hands flexing beside him. "I'm failing uni. My girlfriend just broke up with me. I'm just so stressed all the time, and I hate my classes, and my parents are pressuring me to do well, and I just....I want it to stop."

"That's understandable. You talk to anyone about this?"

He shakes his head. "No. I don't want to burden them with my problems."

"You know, that's great in theory, but in reality?" Merlin shrugs. "People want to know about your problems, because they care. Sharing them isn't a burden. It's what friends are for."

"Yeah, I guess. My girlfriend was always the one who listened to me, but we broke up."

"Breakups are hard. But you'll find someone out there who's perfect for you one day. Besides, your girlfriend shouldn't be your only support. You got a best friend?"

"Yeah." His lips twitch. "Greg. He's been my best mate since we were small."

"Talk to him. Don't push your friends away. Trust me, it never works."

"You sound like you have experience in that area."

"I do. But this isn't about me. Greg is someone you'd miss if you took your life, right?"

"Yeah. Fuck, it would mess him up if I died. And my little sister.."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's sixteen."

"I bet she looks up to you."

"Yeah. But I haven't been the best older brother. She deserves better."

Merlin shrugs. "No one's perfect. And you know what, you can change that. Reach out to her, tell her you love her."

"I guess I could. She's always telling me to call more."

"I bet she'd love to hear from you."

"My life's still fucked up though."

"You're failing uni, right? Hate your classes?"

"Yeah."

"Talk to your advisor. Get help. Change your major."

"My parents want me to study law."

"Fuck them. It's your life."

The man's mouth opens and closes and he blinks. "I mean...yeah. It is."

"So, what do you want to do with it?"

"I dunno." He stares out at the river. "I've always wanted to work with animals."

"So do it. Maybe it'll be hard, and maybe things won't work out, but it's worth it to try, isn't it? There's still stuff you can do, stuff you can change. You have a future."

"I guess I do."

"Talk to Greg. Talk to your sister. Talk to a school counselor or advisor. Hell, talk to your parents if it'll help."

He nods, swallowing. "Yeah, I-I think I will."

Merlin extends a hand. "Ready to get up?"

After a moments hesitation, he takes it, Merlin helping to pull him over the railing. He straightens up and then throws his arms around Merlin, catching him off guard.

"You saved my life," he murmurs, finally letting him go. His eyes are damp with moisture. "Thank you."

Merlin nods. "You need me again, I'll be there. Now, let me take you home."

The man nods. "Okay." He takes a shaky breath. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

"He's asleep," Gaius whispers, gesturing at Mordred's closed door.

They nod and Merlin teleports Gaius back to his home, taking a minute to ask him to research the cup stolen from the museum before heading back. Arthur is already changed into nothing but his sleep pants and Merlin quickly shucks off his clothes, pulling on sweatpants and crawling into bed. He rests his head on Arthur's chest, exhaustion pulling him down as Arthur's arm wraps around him, holding him close. 

"I missed you today," Arthur murmurs.

"Sorry."

"Do you ever wish..."

"What?"

Arthur sighs under him. "Sometimes I dream of leaving Camelot, finding a patch of land, settling down. Becoming a farmer or something."

"Really?"

"Obviously you'd do all the work."

"Obviously."

"But wouldn't it be nice? No responsibilities, no criminals, no having to save the world. Just us."

"Mmm." Merlin smiles softly. "That does sound nice." Reality sets in and his smile slips, familiar sadness weaving around his heart. "But I can't."

"I know." Arthur's arm tightens around him and he presses a kiss to the top of Merlin's head. "I know."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short-ish chapter but it just didn't want to be long. Luckily, my hell week that was last week is over so updates should be faster if all goes well!

Arthur is jolted awake by a soft cry and turns to see Merlin in the throes of a nightmare, face drawn in pain and gold flickering under his eyelids. 

"No-" Merlin mutters, limbs twitching. "No, stop-"

Arthur scoots closer and strokes fingers across Merlin's forehead, brushing away messy curls damp with sweat. He feels magic spark over his skin, every touch electrified, but doesn't stop, and gradually Merlin relaxes under his touch, falling still and emitting a sigh. 

It's more nights than not that Arthur is awakened this way, soothing Merlin's nightmares away with a caress. There are other times when Merlin wakes and pulls away from Arthur and Arthur lets him, unsure how to comfort him with words and not touch. He pretends to be asleep, often, or simply wakes to find the bed empty, and waits until Merlin returns before drifting off again. He knows Merlin thinks he doesn't know, and it stings, that Merlin doesn't trust him with this, but he knows Merlin, and he knows it's not about trust. 

No, Merlin is the type to suffer silently, to not bleed on others even with a knife through his heart. He does not want Arthur to know, and Arthur will indulge him this, knowing that pushing Merlin will only backfire. Merlin must tell him in his own time.

Seeing that Merlin is dead to the world, face slack and breathing deep and even, Arthur stops his light touches, snuggling closer to Merlin's side and wrapping an arm around him. He's asleep in minutes, Merlin's breaths in his ear.

* * *

Arthur pushes aside the breakfast dishes and drops the paper on the table, Mordred leaning over from his chair to peer at the cover. 

_Camelot's Finest,_ the headline proclaims. A large, full-color picture takes up much of the front, Arthur and Merlin standing side by side. Arthur's arms are crossed, gun and badge visible on his hip, and Merlin is in full Emrys gear, one hand outstretched to cup a small flame in his palm. 

_DCI Arthur Pendragon, Camelot's newest Head of Magical Affairs,_ _stands proudly next to adversary-turned-ally Emrys, Camelot's Official Protector. The pair is tasked with not only keeping the city safe, but dealing with the everyday issues of the magical community and ensuring peace. Though the pair got off to a rocky start, they've become a formidable team along with the Magical Task Force they head comprised of some of Camelot's best Detective Inspectors._

_"We work well together," Pendragon says of Emrys. "I'm glad to have him on our side."_

_Emrys expresses similar sentiments, praising Pendragon. "He's a brilliant detective, and a good man. This city is lucky to have him."_

_Their story started much earlier, with Pendragon leading the hunt for Emrys...._

Arthur skims the rest of the article as he sips his coffee, Merlin reading over his shoulder and Mordred picking at his food across the table, hair sticking out in tufts and mouth pulled into a frown. 

"Morgana did a good job," Merlin comments, snagging a piece of toast from Arthur's plate and stuffing it into his mouth. 

Arthur hums in agreement, finishing the article and shoving the paper away. "I'll have to thank her. She managed to make you look competent for once."

"Hey!"

"Kidding." Arthur cranes his head for a kiss and Merlin obliges, his lips tasting of strawberry jam. Merlin gives him a firm peck and then draws back, shoving the last of the toast into his mouth and collecting his dishes. Arthur glances over at Mordred, who's reading the paper with interest.

"Hey Mord, I was thinking we could go to the park today," he says. "Play a game of football."

Mordred looks up from the paper and nods, eyes flicking to Merlin. "Okay."

Merlin turns, an apology in his eyes, and Arthur knows what he's going to say before he opens his mouth.

"No-"

"I'm sorry," Merlin says. "I can't."

Out of the corner of his eye Arthur's sees Mordred's face fall.

"Merlin, come on," he tries to reason. "It's Sunday."

"All the more reason for me to be out."

"You're wearing yourself too thin."

"I'm fine." Merlin's tone is stubborn, eyes flinty. "It's just for a little while. Until things are under control."

"Things are under control!" Arthur spreads his arms. "Camelot is the safest it's ever been."

"And I want to keep it that way."

Arthur sighs, knowing this isn't an argument he can win. "Fine," he says shortly. "But don't expect me to back you up."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Merlin snaps back, breezing past Arthur and into the bedroom. He emerges minutes later in full gear, shooting a softer look at Mordred.

"I'm sorry, Mordred. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

With that, he's gone. Mordred stares at Arthur with accusing eyes, as if this is his fault. Maybe it is, Arthur thinks.

"Hey, don't worry about him," he tries. "He'll come to his senses. We can still go out today."

Mordred stares down at the tabletop. "It's okay," he mumbles. "I have homework to do anyway."

Arthur nods silently, swallowing the lump in his throat.

* * *

Arthur leans over Mordred's shoulder, squinting at the numbers on the page.

"Okay, uh, so that's..that's a fraction. Right."

"I don't get how to turn it into a decimal," Mordred complains, slumping slower in his chair. "This is stupid. I'm never going to use this."

"Of course you will," Arthur tries. "Fractions are, er, very important in the real world. I...use fractions all the time."

Mordred squints up suspiciously at him. "Really?"

Arthur nods, trying to look convincing. "Absolutely. Just...all the fractions, all day, just...working..."

"Liar." But Mordred's mouth is twitching at the corners, making Arthur grin in reply. Mordred narrows his eyes. "You are! You're lying!"

"Me?" Arthur puts a hand to his chest. "I would never."

Mordred leaps out of his chair and Arthur runs, dodging around furniture as Mordred laughs, breathless.

"I'll turn you into a toad!" Mordred exclaims. "I can, you know!"

"Merlin's a terrible influence on you!" Arthur shouts back, grinning in delight. "You can't even threaten properly!" He darts around the couch and grabs Mordred around the middle, tickling him as he squirms and giggles.

"Admit fractions are useful!" Arthur demands.

"Never!" 

He tickles harder and Mordred finally breaks, face screwed up in laughter.

"Alright, alright! Fractions are useful!"

Arthur lets him go, collapsing onto the couch. Mordred slumps next to him, eyes still sparkling with mirth and finally free of the moodiness that's plagued him all day, making Arthur's heart lift. He ruffles Mordred's hair, pulling him in for a quick one-armed hug.

"School is important," he says seriously. "I know magic is so much cooler and more fun, but you also need an education."

Mordred sighs dramatically, leaning back against the couch. "I know. But I hate math. And you're terrible at it."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Just...you can't help me with my homework, and Merlin is..." He trails off, expression growing bleak again.

"Oh." Arthur turns to look at Mordred. "I'm sorry. You're really upset about him being gone, aren't you?"

Mordred shrugs, looking down. Arthur lays a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. I'll talk to him, okay? I promise."

Mordred nods, getting up without meeting Arthur's eyes. "I have to finish my homework."

* * *

The drive to Morgana's is silent, Mordred slumping in the passenger seat with a stony expression. Merlin still hasn't returned, hasn't even texted, leaving them alone the whole day, and Arthur can tell that Mordred is unhappy. Truth be told, Arthur is unhappy as well.

He walks Mordred to the door, which opens to reveal a tired-looking Morgana. She enfolds Mordred in a hug, smiling wanly over his head at Arthur, and Arthur frowns at the dark circles beneath her eyes.

"Go ahead in," she tells Mordred, who nods and disappears into the flat.

"You look tired," Arthur comments. 

Morgana waves a hand. "Dreams."

There's a tightness around her eyes that worries Arthur. "What did you See?" he asks cautiously.

Morgana hesitates, and then pastes on a small smile. "Don't worry about it. It's not important."

"You know you can tell me anything, Morgs."

"Really, Arthur, it was nothing. I just haven't had one in a while, that's all."

"Alright," Arthur says dubiously. "If you're sure..."

"I am." Morgana makes to close the door. "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight." He turns away, pausing before shaking troublesome thoughts from his mind. If it was important, Morgana would tell him. He's sure.

* * *

Arthur gears up and takes to the streets alone, switching his earpiece on.

"Prince online."

"Good evening!" Gwen replies. "Queen here. Is Em with you?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Tell him to check in. My last report shows him stopping an accident on first."

"I'm here," Merlin says, sounding tired. 

"Oh good." Gwen sighs audibly. "Have you been out all day?"

There's a moment of silence. "No," Merlin lies badly.

"That was a rhetorical question," Gwen says sharply. "I've been monitoring the feeds. You've been active since nine-fourteen this morning."

Arthur feels a surge of satisfaction.

"Really, Em?" Gwaine chimes in. "Give yourself a break, mate."

"Oh no, sorry, something came up, terrible accident, have to go, talk to you later-" Merlin's connection cuts off.

Gwen sighs in irritation. "You need to talk to him, Arthur."

"Why me?" 

"Because you're his-" Gwen clears her throat. "Er, you know him best, I mean."

"He won't listen to me."

"He will. Just talk to him." 

"Fine. I'll try." Arthur kicks his foot against the sidewalk. " _Later._ What do you have for us?"

"Well, slow night so far, looks like a mugging on fourth...."

* * *

"Em, little help here." Arthur grunts, turning sharply down a narrow alley as he chases the shadowy figure in front of him.

"Gotcha." Arthur feels a tingle as magic spreads up his spine, crackling on his fingertips in golden arcs, and reaches out, clenching a fist. The thief jerks to a halt and falls to the ground, golden strands wrapping around him.

"Thanks," he breathes, moving forwards to secure him.

_Conduit,_ Gwen had properly called him after studying his blood. His cells, while not able to produce their own magic, are receptive to it. He can channel it, let it flow through him, but only if willingly given. He cannot take other's magic, and most are not powerful enough to lend him theirs. Besides, he only wants Merlin's magic. It is intimate, almost like a sharing of souls, and the feeling of Merlin's magic running through his veins never fails to take his breath away.

Merlin appears next to him as Arthur finishes handcuffing the thief, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. A now-familiar tug and they're standing in the precinct, no one batting an eye at their appearance. Arthur hands the thief over to the nearest constable with a brief report and turns to find his uncle standing nearby, scrutinizing Emrys closely.

"Uncle," Arthur says. "What are you doing here?"

Agravaine waves a hand. "Thought I would see how the famed night shift works, make sure everything is running smoothly." He jerks a head at Merlin. "You know, we've never properly met. That seems a shame, given that I run this division. Why don't you introduce us?""

"Yes, of course." Arthur steers Agravaine towards Merlin. "Emrys, this is Agravaine. Agravaine, Emrys."

Agravaine holds out a hand. "It's a pleasure."

Merlin takes it. "Likewise."

Agravaine grasps his hand longer than strictly necessary, finally pulling away with a smile. "I must say, I'm impressed by the work you do, even though it's quite...unorthodox."

Arthur sees Merlin stiffen, feels the hairs on the backs of his arms rise. 

"Unorthodox?" Merlin repeats cooly. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, you know, the whole vigilante thing. Does put a dent in due process, doesn't it?" Agravaine laughs. "Well, no matter. You're doing a splendid job, of course. If you'll excuse me, I'm quite busy at the moment."

"Of course." Merlin's voice sounds strained under the distortion. Agravaine gives one last smile and turns away, leaving Arthur frowning in confusion. Does his uncle not approve of Merlin?

"I don't like him," Merlin murmurs, moving closer to Arthur. "There's something off about him."

"He's my uncle," Arthur returns. "Mind how you speak."

Merlin grabs his arm, and then they're standing in a darkened alley. 

" _What_ is your problem tonight?" Merlin hisses. "You've barely said two words to me."

"Oh really? Well maybe it's because  _you've_ been gone all day," Arthur accuses, jabbing his finger at Merlin's chest.

"I told you why I had to leave. You're just being a spoiled brat because I'm not giving you attention!"

"You know what, you're right!" Arthur steps closer, until their faces are inches away. "I'm upset because you keep leaving me, and I hate it! I hate that you're working yourself to death! I hate that you're leaving Mordred! Most of all, I hate that you love being Emrys more than you love me!"

Merlin staggers back, eyes going suddenly blue. "That's-that's not true," he whispers. "Arthur-"

"Forget it." Arthur turns to hide the stinging tears in his eyes. "Forget I said anything."

"I can't." Merlin's hand on his shoulder is tentative. "Arthur, I-you know I love you. More than anything. I would give up everything to be with you."

"No, you wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't," Merlin admits. He sighs. "That doesn't mean I love you any less. And I'm sorry. I didn't know how much it bothered you. I just...I feel like if I stop, and something bad happens...that's on me. People need me, and I can't-I can't let them down."

Arthur turns, catching Merlin's hand in his. "You won't. But you're only human, Merlin. You don't owe them any more than what you can give. Look around you. There's so many people here to pick up the slack. Give yourself a break, or Camelot will drain you dry, and I can't watch that happen."

"I know." Merlin leans forwards, resting his forehead against Arthur's. "I'll try."

"Thank you." Arthur cups Merlin's face in his hands, stroking a thumb over the soft fabric of his mask. 

"Are we okay?" Merlin asks worriedly.

Arthur smiles slightly, exhaling. "Yes. We're okay."

* * *

Arthur rolls his eyes as he watches Merlin strip off his mask and jacket and fling them in the direction of the closet, faceplanting on the bed and groaning.

"You know there's a novel invention called a  _closet,"_ Arthur says sarcastically, stripping off his shirt and throwing it into the hamper. "You can put clothes in it."

"Bite me," Merlin mutters. He rolls over so he's splayed on his back, scanning his eyes up and down Arthur's bare torso and biting his lip seductively. 

Arthur smirks. "Oh, I will." He marches over to the bed, climbing on top of Merlin and pinning his wrists next to his head as he attacks his throat, sucking a mark into the pale column of skin. Merlin's shirt comes off as he moves down, then his trousers as well as Arthur's, until both of them are naked and panting with want. Arthur crawls back up Merlin's body and pins his wrists down again, their hips slotting together and making arousal skitter up his spine.

Merlin suddenly stiffens and Arthur pulls back with a concerned frown, catching the glint of fear in Merlin's eyes and the stuttering rhythm of his breaths.

"What's wrong?"

Merlin swallows and shakes his head. "I'm fine."

_It's Aredian's lab again, isn't it?_ Arthur thinks. Merlin doesn't like to be held down, not anymore, but he won't ever admit it to Arthur.

Instead, Arthur rolls them so Merlin is straddling his waist, hands braced on either side of him. 

"I said I'm fine," Merlin repeats mulishly.

"I know," Arthur replies. "I just want it like this." He raises an eyebrow, daring Merlin to call him out on his lie, but Merlin seems to accept defeat, expression softening as he leans down to capture Arthur's lips. Arthur's hands move over his skin, mapping the planes of his stomach before wrapping around his back and traveling downwards to cup the rounded globes of Merlin's arse. 

Merlin's eyes flash gold and the lube bottle flies into his hand. Arthur holds out his hand as Merlin coats his fingers before throwing the bottle away carelessly as Arthur starts to work a finger into him. He opens him up slowly, until Merlin is writhing on top of him, hands clutching at Arthur's thighs and voice wrecked and pleading.

Arthur finally removes his fingers and Merlin raises himself up before sinking down on him, taking Arthur's breath away. Merlin's hands are braced behind him on Arthur's thighs, back arched and head tilted up, eyes rimmed with gold, and Arthur thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Then he starts to move, and thought is replaced by pure pleasure, rippling through Arthur like a wave. He groans, hips lifting up to meet Merlin and hands trailing over his spread thighs, finally taking hold of Merlin's leaking cock. Merlin gasps, leaning forwards to claim Arthur's mouth in hungry kisses, puffs of breath washing over Arthur's face and tongues mingling in a sensuous slide, trapping Arthur's hand between their bodies as his pace slows to lazy circles of his hips. 

Arthur takes Merlin's lip between his teeth, biting down gently before licking back into his mouth, tongue curling around his possessively. He trails hands down Merlin's back, feeling the ridges of his spine beneath his fingertips and the way Merlin shivers under his touch, skin hot and alive with magic that crawls up Arthur's arms like vines, wrapping him in sensation.

Merlin draws back and Arthur surges upwards, wrapping his arms around Merlin and pulling him more securely onto his lap. He buries his face in Merlin's neck, biting down on the join between neck and shoulder, and Merlin throws his head back, hands scrabbling at Arthur's shoulders and thighs quivering around him, breathy moans punched out of him every time he rocks down onto Arthur. His own cock is sliding against Arthur's stomach, wet with precome, and heat rushes through Arthur, making his toes curl as his orgasm steals his breath. He sinks his teeth into Merlin's shoulder, a hand stealing between them to wrap around Merlin's cock, and then Merlin is coming as well, painting his stomach in streaks of white as his fingernails dig gouges into Arthur's shoulders. 

They both pant as they come down from the high, Merlin's magic swirling around them in motes of gold before settling back into him. With a flash of his eyes Arthur's chest is clean and Arthur falls backwards on the bed, bringing Merlin with him to settle on his chest. Merlin's breath washes across his skin, chest rising and falling rapidly against him and face flushed, hair tickling Arthur's chin. 

"I love you," he murmurs.

Arthur smiles, tracing small patterns on Merlin's back with a fingertip. "I love you too."

"I'm sorry I'm gone so much."

"It's alright. Just ease up, yeah? It's really getting to Mordred."

Merlin nods against him. "I will. I promise."

Arthur smiles, arm wrapping around Merlin and holding him close as he presses a kiss to his head. Merlin snuggles against him and sighs, his warm weight draped like a blanket over Arthur, and Arthur closes his eyes, breathing in the smell of Merlin's hair and the feel of his heartbeat, keeping time with his own.

Later that night, when Arthur wakes to Merlin whimpering and thrashing in the sheets, he holds him close, whispering into his ear until he calms.

_I'm right here,_ he tells him.  _I'll never leave you. Never._

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Merlin!"

Merlin pops his head out the bathroom door, one hand still toweling his hair dry. "What?"

"I can't find my comb."

"Have you looked?"

"Everywhere."

Merlin sighs and hangs up the towel, stepping into the bedroom. Arthur's hair is sticking up in all directions, white shirt only half-buttoned and untucked, and he sits heavily on the bed like a pouting child as Merlin crosses to the nightstand, easily finding Arthur's comb and brandishing it. 

Arthur looks between the comb and the nightstand with an adorably befuddled expression, making Merlin smile. 

"It must have been under something."

"Your nose," Merlin says with a roll of his eyes, tapping Arthur lightly on the nose with the comb. "It's a wonder you're a detective."

"You just...have this way of seeing things."

"Yes, two of them. They're called eyes." 

Arthur grins, looping his arms around Merlin's waist and pulling him closer. "Very beautiful they are, too."

"Don't try and get out of this." He starts to comb Arthur's hair, coaxing the strands to lay flat with a nudge of magic.

"Out of what?"

"How hopeless you are."

"I am. I'm hopelessly in love." Arthur pulls him closer, leaning in for a kiss, but Merlin slips the comb between their mouths, blocking him. Arthur's eyes blink open in surprise and he frowns at Merlin.

"You need to get ready," Merlin says. He pushes Arthur back onto the bed, throwing the comb onto his chest. "We're going to be late."

"I'll show you late," Arthur grumbles as Merlin ducks back into the bathroom, hastily brushing his teeth and taming his damp locks into something manageable. When he emerges Arthur is fully dressed and coiffed, Merlin's glasses dangling from his finger.

Merlin groans. Arthur smirks, moving closer to slide them on his face.

"Didn't want you to forget," he says innocently. 

"Right. Thanks." Merlin straightens the collar of Arthur's shirt, smoothing down the fabric and pecking him on the lips. "Ready to go?"

"Just about. Did you feed Aithusa?"

"Yep."

"Have you had breakfast?"

"No time."

Arthur sighs. "We'll pick up something on the way. Now come on, before you make us more late."

"Me? You're the one who-"

"Oh, shut up."

The drive to work is filled with familiar bickering. As promised, Arthur stops at a bakery so they can grab bagels, Merlin cajoled into feeding Arthur his after Arthur make the compelling argument that he needs his hands to drive. They go in to work together and split up with a chaste kiss, Arthur going to check in with Agravaine and Merlin moving towards the break room, empty except for Gwen.

"Morning," Gwen says as he enters, sipping her coffee with pursed lips.

"Morning," Merlin replies, moving to pour himself a cup. He sits down across from Gwen, eyeing the newspaper she has spread open on the break room table. "Anything good?"

"Oh, just the usual. Morgana told me that Morgause is pushing her to write less about Emrys."

"Really? Why?"

Gwen shrugs, folding the paper in two. "Morgause isn't a fan, apparently." She looks up, studying Merlin with narrowed eyes as he shifts uncomfortably, taking a sip of coffee and fiddling with his glasses. "More importantly, how are you?"

"Fine."

Gwen raises an eyebrow in a good imitation of Gaius. "Don't you lie to me, Merlin Ambrosius."

"What do you want me to say?" he asks in exasperation.

Gwen reaches across the table to grasp his hand, eyes holding his intently. "I want you to admit that you're not okay."

"I'm fine," Merlin repeats. "Honestly. Everything's going great. My life is perfect right now."

"Doesn't mean you can't still be struggling."

"Gwen, I-"

They're interrupted by the door opening as the DIs file in, ruffling his hair and fighting over the coffee pot. Gwen shoots him a stern look, as if to say  _this isn't over,_ before turning to greet the men as Merlin pastes on a smile, letting Gwaine sling an arm around his shoulders and ruffle his hair. 

He manages to avoid Gwen for a little while, starting to work on the plethora of cases stacked on his desk, most of them for the DIs specifically and often involving magic. 

"Merlin." Elyan steps through the door to the lab around midmorning, peering over Merlin's shoulder at the samples he's studying. "You have the results for my case yet?"

"Right here." Merlin rolls his chair over to grab the report sitting on his desk, passing it to Elyan. "Magic was definitely used, suspect definitely a sorcerer. Level one. Gwen already put him in the system."

"Thanks, Merlin." 

"No problem." He waves Elyan off, turning back to his samples. Since the restructuring and public reveal of the Magical Affairs division, Gwen has made a system for logging magical crimes, honing her research on the genetic and cellular basis of magic and integrating it with police work to make the division work smoothly. She had also destroyed Merlin's blood to prevent anyone else ever getting their hands on it, something's he's eternally grateful for.

Between her and the DIs, he has plenty of people protecting his identity at work, and it's strange to come in every day knowing that they know, interacting like nothing is different. He's never had that before, and it's as incredible as it is terrifying. He knows they're protective of him, which makes sense, considering he's protecting the city, and that's why he doesn't want to tell him that he's not as okay as they think; they would worry that he's not able to do his job. The only people who seem to have realized he's not okay are Gwen and Lance, but then again he's always been closer to them. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Gwen spots him from across the lab and ambles over, leaning against the lab table as she pins him with a look.

"What, Gwen?" he sighs. 

"Have you been sleeping?"

"Of course. Wouldn't be here if I hadn't, would I?" He tries for a cheeky grin.

Gwen crosses her arms. "You can't keep going like this. You're not getting better. If anything, you're getting worse."

"I'm fine. It's just been a long week."

"It's Monday."

"Well..." Merlin gestures helplessly. "The week before, I mean."

Gwen raises an eyebrow skeptically. "Right." Sighing, she leans forwards, expression softening. "Listen, when I lost my father, I was a wreck. Elyan was off who knows where, didn't even come to the funeral, and I just felt so alone. I wished I had someone to turn to." She takes his hand in hers. "I just want you to know you're not alone. No one expects you to be completely alright after what happened. You may be a powerful sorcerer, but you're only human. You don't have to shoulder the weight of the world by yourself. And I know you might not want to talk about it, and that's okay. But if you ever do, I'm here for you."

Merlin nods, eyes downcast, and Gwen pats his hand.

"So, tell me about the latest case."

Merlin glances up, seeing the gentle smile on Gwen's face, and relaxes, silently thanking Gwen for not pushing. He leans back in his chair and starts to tell her about Elyan's case, hands gesturing wildly, and Gwen laughs along with him, a weight easing from his chest. Eventually, they have to go back to work, but the lightness remains, Gwen's smile a reminder that he's not alone.

* * *

A knock on the door pulls him from his work and he turns to see Arthur leaning on the doorframe, slight smile gracing his face.

"Hey." Arthur jerks his head at the desk. "You about ready for lunch?"

Merlin looks around at his messy desk and nods, getting up and cracking his back. "Ready."

They walk to their little cafe like always, hands intertwined and shoulders brushing against each other, Merlin burrowing into his scarf to keep out the chill. The waitress knows their order and brings out cups of steaming tea as they wait for their sandwiches, the clink of dishes and hum of conversation floating around them and the smell of coffee permeating the air. Merlin relaxes into his seat, hands cupped around his mug to leech the heat and steam fogging up his glasses.

"I've been researching the cup," Arthur says, one hand curled around his mug loosely and ring clinking slightly against the ceramic. "I know Gaius said it could be magical in nature, but the museum says it was simply found as part of someone's possessions. Doesn't seem to have any special importance."

"A magical object," Merlin muses. "I'm not sure how that would work. Maybe someone could infuse their magic into something?" He lowers his voice. "I've never tried it, but I could run a few tests with Gwen, see if I can make an object magical."

Arthur nods. "That would help. I feel like this case is a dead end, and I have so many other cases." He sighs. "One stolen cup isn't really my priority right now."

"Need any help with...you know? Magic cases?"

Arthur shakes his head. "No. They're all simple, it's just...irritating, sometimes. You know that woman, Helen?"

"Oh dear. What did she do this time?"

"She says her neighbor is cursing her pumpkins. Pumpkins!" Arthur groans. "It was a bloody waste of my time. At this point, I wouldn't blame her neighbor for _actually_ cursing her."

Merlin feels a small smile creeping across his face at Arthur's indignation. "Pumpkins, huh? Don't think that's what you had in mind when you agreed to head the division."

"No, not really. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad there's no serious crimes, but honestly..." Arthur shakes his head. "Pumpkins."

"Pumpkins," Merlin agrees glibly.

"Oh, shut up." Arthur's foot finds his ankle under the table, hooking around it as Arthur smirks. "You're no better off. What was it you did last night? Oh, that's right, chased a raccoon out of someone's garage. Very heroic."

"That raccoon was evil!"

"Mmhmm. I'm sure it was a terrifying experience, Merlin."

"Prat."

Arthur smirks.

* * *

A hand on Merlin's shoulder startles him, fingers mashing the keyboard and making unintended letters spill across the screen. 

"Sorry." Leon wears an awkward expression as he removes his hand. "Didn't mean to startle you. I called your name but you didn't seem to hear me."

"Oh. Sorry." Merlin runs a hand through his hair nervously, forcing a laugh. "I was concentrating. What do you need?"

"Just wondering if you had the results for the Carlton case."

"Ah." He rifles around, finally producing the report and handing it over. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Leon gives him a smile as he departs, tall form ducking through the door. Not five minutes later Gwaine is sauntering through, pulling up a chair next to Merlin and leaning over his shoulder distractingly.

"What're you doing?"

"Work." Merlin leans over the microscope, twirling the dials until the sample comes into focus.

"Need any help?"

Merlin pulls back slightly to shoot him a look. "You're not a forensic scientist, Gwaine."

Gwaine shrugs, unperturbed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Merlin asks. "Don't you have something to be doing?"

"Nah. It's pretty quiet right now. I was bored, so I thought I'd come and visit my favorite person."

Merlin rolls his eyes, scribbling notes onto his notepad and switching out the sample for another one. "Right."

Gwaine leans an elbow on the table, head resting in his hand as he watches Merlin. For once, he's silent, and Merlin keeps working as Gwaine sits there, his presence strangely soothing.

"You going out tonight?" Gwaine finally asks, gaze flickering over Merlin's face.

"Of course I am," Merlin replies distractedly. "I do every night."

"Yeah." Gwaine sighs. "I know." He stands, giving Merlin's hair a slight tousle. "Be safe, yeah?"

He leaves before Merlin has a chance to respond, frowning at the swinging door.

* * *

Merlin tosses his glasses onto the nightstand carelessly, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. Trudging to the kitchen he starts to make the soup, moving around Arthur as he seems to try his best to get in the way. He catches Arthur dipping a spoon into the pot out of the corner of his eye and smacks his hand away, smirking at the guilty expression on Arthur's face.

"It's not done yet, you prat."

"I was just testing it," Arthur replies, affronted. 

"You'd have just burned your tongue like the last time and then complained about it the whole night."

"I did not!"

"You did. I wanted to magic your tongue out."

"You would never." Arthur gives him a seductive look. "You like my tongue too much."

Merlin blushes. "Nope. Not at all."

"You do, admit it." Arthur backs him against the counter, trapping him with his hands before leaning in. Just as Merlin closes his eyes for a kiss Arthur's tongue darts out, and-

Merlin's eyes fly open, hand going to the tip of his nose, now wet with moisture. "You licked me!" 

Arthur bursts out laughing, head thrown back in mirth. "Your face!"

"You absolute prat!" But Merlin is smiling, giggles bubbling their way out of his chest. "I'll-"

Arthur shuts him up with a proper kiss, tongue working it's way into his mouth and pressing sinfully against his own, swirling like magic until his knees go weak and he has to clutch the counter for support, Arthur's hand tangled in his hair.

Arthur finally pulls back, eyes darting to Merlin's left as they regain their breath.

"The soup is burning," Arthur says.

"The soup is burning," Merlin repeats dumbly, still reeling from the kiss. He blinks, turning his head to follow Arthur's gaze, and then back again.

His eyes widen and he suddenly flails.

"The soup is burning!"

* * *

"Em, need some help over here."

"Coming." Merlin teleports to Lance's location, looking around but finding nothing but empty street. "What?"

Lance taps his earpiece, muting it and gesturing for Merlin to do the same. Cautiously, he does, narrowing his eyes at Lance.

"What is this?"

"I just wanted to talk to you without Gwen hearing." Lance motions him closer, eyes bright with excitement. "I'm thinking of proposing."

Merlin gapes before a grin breaks out over his face and he pulls Lance into a hug, clapping him on the back. "Lance! I'm so happy for you!"

Lance pulls a ring out of his pocket, showing it to Merlin. It's simple but elegant, a sparkling, square stone set into a silver band with small detailing tapering off around it. 

"Do you think she'll like it?" Lance asks.

"She'll love it! It's beautiful!" Merlin enthuses.

Lance breathes a sigh of relief, a smile splitting his face. "I'm glad you think so. I know you're busy, but if it's not too much to ask, I could use some help."

"Of course. You don't even have to ask." 

"Thank you. I just want this to be perfect, because Gwen deserves it."

Merlin sets a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Gwen loves you. You could probably ask her in a dumpster and she'd say yes. Whatever you do will be perfect."

Lance smiles, face lit up, and Merlin can't help but smile in return, thoughts suddenly drawn to marriage.

Marriage. 

Spending the rest of his life with someone. Till death do they part. Love. 

He thinks of waking together, of mornings and nights and all the time in between, of laughter and comfort and stolen kisses. He thinks of a home, of curling up in bed, of two strong arms around him. He thinks, suddenly, of Arthur.

The realization is sudden, and yet it feels as if he'd known all along.

He wants to marry Arthur.

He spends the rest of the night full of nervous energy, smiling widely every time he sees Arthur and struggling to keep his mouth shut every time he talks to Gwen. 

_Lance is proposing to Gwen!_ he wants to shout.  _I want to marry Arthur!_

"Are you alright?" Arthur finally asks after many suspicious looks, adjusting his stride to match Merlin's as they patrol down the street. 

"Fine, why?"

Arthur narrows his eyes at him. "You're acting strange. Happy."

"It's strange that I'm happy?"

"No, you're just..." Arthur shakes his head. "Bouncy. You're hiding something," he accuses. "You're not planning some terrible surprise for me, are you?"

Merlin stops walking, grasping Arthur's shoulders and meeting his eyes solemnly. "Arthur....I'm pregnant."

He cracks up and Arthur rolls his eyes, shoving him away. "You're a menace."

"It's yours, Arthur," he continues, trying to keep a straight face. "You're going to be a father-"

"Shut up."

"How dare you, I'm the mother of your child-"

"No, seriously, Mer-Emrys, shut up."

Merlin snaps his jaw shut, recognizing Arthur's serious tone. He immediately casts his magical senses around, trying to pinpoint the faint hissing that reaches his ears. He brushes against something and starts off towards it, Arthur close behind and already withdrawing his gun.

The presence feels cold and wrong against his magical senses, making goosebumps erupt on his arms, but as soon as he gets a read on it it vanishes, leaving only a dark shape on the ground as they turn down a narrow alley. Running towards it Merlin crouches down, finding it to be a man. He appears unconscious, skin pale, but though Merlin checks him over there's no visible injuries, only that same wrongness he'd felt. He tries pouring his magic into the man, healing him, but nothing happens, the unfamiliar magic coating him like slime. 

"Queen," Merlin says, hand to his earpiece. "Man down here. Taking him in."

"Copy that. Let me know if you need assistance."

Arthur crouches down next to him, holstering his gun. "What's wrong with him?"

Merlin shakes his head. "I'm not sure. There's magic at play here, strong magic, and I can't reverse it."

Arthur's head jerks up at that and he stares at Merlin. "You mean it's more powerful than you?"

"I don't know. But whatever they did to him, my magic isn't having an effect. We need to get him to a hospital." He grabs the man's arm as Arthur grabs him and then they're on the floor of Camelot general, people bustling around them. Merlin summons a wheelchair and hoists the man into it using magic, wheeling him up to the front desk of the emergency department. They're used to him now, as he always brings them injured people he saves that are beyond his healing ability, and the girl at the front desk is already typing quickly.

"What happened?" she asks.

Merlin shakes his head. "I don't know. I found him unconscious in an alley. I think he was attacked by magic, and I can't heal him."

The girl pauses, fingers poised over the keys, and cranes her head over the desk to peer at the man. Then she's typing again, lips pursed in concentration. 

"If I'm right, then that's the third case," she finally says. 

"Third case of what?" Arthur interrupts, stepping forwards.

"Men in comas with traces of magic in their systems but no injuries or illnesses." She types again. "We'll get him checked in, but so far none of them have woken."

Arthur has that expression he has when he's found a new case. "When was the first one?"

"A week ago."

Arthur nods. "I want to look into this. If someone is attacking people with magic, it's my job to stop it. Inform the hospital I'll be coming by tomorrow with a team to look into the others."

"Of course," the receptionist replies, typing as she speaks. "We'll be happy to provide you with anything you need."

"Who could possibly have done this?" Merlin murmurs, leaning close to Arthur.

"I don't know." Arthur's jaw tightens. "But they won't get away with it for long."

They spend the rest of the night on high alert, previous buoyant mood dimmed, but nothing happens except for a few muggers and a break-in that are solved easily. Weeknights are usually slow, which is why the whole group isn't on, only Lance and Gwen assisting Merlin and Arthur tonight, and they eventually head home before midnight.

They shower, involving hasty blowjobs, and curl up together with Aithusa, her white fur standing out against the red duvet. Merlin snuggles in closer to Arthur's side, head pillowed on his chest and Arthur's fingers combing gently through his hair, Aithusa's vibrating purrs sinking into his ankle.

"I wish we'd been there in time to stop that attack," he murmurs. "I wasn't paying attention, and he paid for it."

"It's not your fault," Arthur says firmly. "You can't have eyes everywhere. Whoever it is is smart, and knows how to not get caught. It's luck that we even heard it."

Merlin doesn't reply, thinking of the magic and how  _wrong_ it had felt, how it had brushed against his like a sickness. Shivering, he tightens his hold on Arthur, focusing on the heat of his skin.

"That magic," he says. "It was...evil. Wrong. Who would use their magic like that? What was the point of doing that to those men?"

"I don't know. But not everyone is as good as you, Merlin. People use their power for the wrong reasons."

"I know. But I hate it."

"Good." Arthur presses a kiss to his forehead. "Now get some sleep. We have to be at the hospital bright and early tomorrow morning."

Merlin turns out the lights with magic, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Arthur's heartbeat under his ears.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks softly, just as he's sinking into sleep.

"Mmm?"

"What was it, earlier? That made you so happy?"

"Oh." Merlin smiles in the darkness. "Nothing. Go to sleep, Arthur."

* * *

The next morning they head out to the hospital, and Merlin examines all the men and collects evidence while Arthur interviews the men's families as to where they were and what they were doing when they were attacked. So far, it seems all of them had been out alone, with no witnesses to the attack, and had simply been found outside cold and still. 

Merlin is collecting the vials of the men's blood he'd gotten from the hospital, storing them safely in his insulated bag as he listens in on Arthur's conversation. 

"I'm so glad someone's looking into this," he hears the wife of one of the men say. "When the hospital said there was nothing they could do...."

"I promise I will do my best to solve this," Arthur replies. "We have our best people on this. If there's a cure to be found, they'll find it."

"Thank you."

Merlin straightens up, adjusting his glasses and swinging his bag over his shoulder. Walking up next to Arthur, he takes in the little girl standing next to the wife, mouth turned down and eyes filled with sadness. She can't be more than eight, with curly black hair and freckles dotting across the bridge of her nose, one hand tightly wrapped around her mother's. 

"All set?" Arthur asks him.

Merlin nods, gesturing to his bag. "I'll get this back to the lab, run it through our system." 

"Thank you," the woman repeats as the girl hides shyly behind her mother's leg. Merlin just hopes that they can cure the man, or the little girl will be left without a father, and he knows all too well how difficult that can be. He thinks of Gwen, who'd lost her own father at eighteen, suddenly all alone in the world, and sees her reflected in the face of the little girl. 

He crouches down, addressing her. "I'm going to find out what happened to your father. He'll be alright. I promise."

She nods, brown eyes wide and teary. "Pinky promise?"

Merlin stretches out a hand, pinky up, waiting until the girl claps her own tiny finger with his. He sends a tiny spark of magic through the connection, soothing her fears.

"Pinky promise," he says.

* * *

Merlin squints at the screen, deciphering the chemical formulas stretched in a dizzying array across it as he peers over Gwen's shoulder.

"So it's magic," he says. "For sure." 

Gwen nods, zooming in on one result. "Not magic we've ever seen before, though. Look at this."

"It's almost like a venom," Merlin muses. "Magic venom, is that a thing?"

"It guess it is now. But without the original venom, it's impossible to make the antidote, even if we could be sure that would work. This is strong magic."

"So we have to find whoever did this."

Gwen sighs. "Looks like it. Otherwise, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"Nothing?"

"Unless you can magically make them better, then no. I can try and make an antidote, but I don't think it'll work."

"I'll just have to catch them." Merlin clenches his jaw. "I'm not letting those men die."

Gwen looks up at him, expression creasing in concern. "Be careful. Please."

"Aren't I always?" Merlin turns away, grabbing his scarf from the hook on his way out the door.

"No," he hears Gwen murmur, not intended for him to hear. "No, you're not."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur pinches the bridge of his nose, fingers white around the phone pressed to his ear. 

"Ma'am," he tries, exasperation seeping into his tone. "As I said the last time, there's no proof Ms. Collins is cursing your pumpkins."

"She's a witch!" Helen screeches, making Arthur lean away from the phone with a wince. "I know she's done something to my garden! My precious pumpkins are dying!  _Dying!"_

"We've investigated multiple times, and there's no evidence of magic."

"Then look again!"

"I'm sorry," Arthur bites out. "Without proof, I can't help you. Just because your neighbor can use magic doesn't mean she's to blame for your lack of gardening skills. This line is for serious magical crimes, and I'd advise you not to call again. Good day, Ms. Helen."

He hangs up over her indignant sputters, leaning back in his chair with a sigh. 

"Not what you thought this job was going to be, huh?" Leon remarks dryly from the next desk over, tall form hunched over a pile of reports. 

"No," Arthur admits. "The magic hotline was supposed to be for people who truly needed help, not prejudiced old bats."

There's a snort, and Arthur glances over to see the new recruit, Gareth, ducking his head behind a teetering stack of files. Gareth is the first sorcerer (besides Merlin) to join the magical task-force, and Arthur hopes to encourage more people with magic to lend their talents. In fact, a division made up of sorcerers would be handy, he thinks. 

"Gareth," he says, making the young man look up with a guilty expression, grey eyes peeking out from under a mop of straight brown hair.

"Yes, sir?" His voice is clear and high, still tinged with youth and pitched up in nervousness.

"Have you found anything out about the artifact yet?"

Gareth shakes his head, lips downturned in disappointment. "No, sir. Nothing more than what you gathered, except that..." He trails off, biting his lip.

"Except that what?"

"Well, I tried to infuse objects with magic, as you requested, but to little effect. I don't think I have enough power."

"Interesting." Gareth is a level one sorcerer, without much power, and Arthur's not surprised he couldn't succeed. "What did you manage to do?"

"I could make things move on their own for a while, or float, but after a few hours it wore off," Gareth responds. "For an ancient item like the cup to still hold magic, as we presume, I believe it would take considerable power."

Gaius had said there were legends around it, a whisper of powerful magic. Plus, there's the fact that it was the only thing taken out of a museum full of treasures. Someone must want it very badly, something that gives Arthur a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He nods. "I agree. It was taken for a reason, and if it holds powerful magic there's every chance it could be used for evil. Thank you, Gareth. You did well."

Gareth beams, cheeks flushing with the praise as he ducks his head again. The phone rings, and Arthur sighs, plucking it from its cradle and steeling himself.

"Division for Magical Affairs, DCI Pendragon speaking, how may I help you?"

* * *

The clicking of boots signals Agravaine's arrival, all the DIs glancing up from their desks as he passes, not bothering to knock before stepping into Arthur's office. 

"Uncle." Arthur looks up, raising a questioning eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to check on your progress." Agravaine gives a slight sort of smile that doesn't reach his eyes, shoulders square under his impossibly starched shirt. "How is the new case going?"

Arthur sighs, throwing down the paper he's looking at. "It isn't. Gwen says it's some sort of magical venom, but there's no other leads and no antidote. So far, the men seem to be stable, but who knows how long they have."

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Agravaine assures. "And what of Emrys? What is he doing to help?"

"Whatever he can. But his magic doesn't work on them."

"Really?" Agravaine sounds intrigued. "I've never heard of his powers being insufficient before."

"They're not  _insufficient,"_ Arthur gripes on behalf of Merlin, knowing how powerless he feels right now and how much it's upsetting him. "We just haven't figured out how to reverse the venom yet."

"Of course. I didn't mean to imply..."

Arthur waves a hand. "It's fine."

Agravaine smiles in relief. "Word has it Emrys has been making the rounds in hospitals, healing a select few."

"Yes." Arthur frowns slightly. He doesn't like Merlin exhausting himself going to the hospital. There are already doctors and nurses learning how to implement healing magic into their practice, and they both know Merlin can't save everyone. Arthur thinks he should focus on  _training_ others to heal rather than trying to do it himself. 

They're interrupted by Leon poking his head in, sparing a glance for Agravaine.

"Guy called in, said his son attacked him with magic and ran. Wants us to lock him up, his words. Definitely not accepting."

Arthur grimaces. Sadly, it's a story they've heard more than once. Prejudice against magic is still rooted deep. 

"Alright." He stands, giving his uncle a nod. "I'll be back."

Leaving Lance, Elyan, and Percival in charge of the hotline he and Leon head out, driving to the apartment where the call came from as Leon fills him in on the way. The building is old and run-down, bricks chipped and worn and stairs creaky as they ascend to the third floor, knocking on the peeling paint of door number eight. It opens a crack, revealing a weathered man peering at them from beneath thinning blonde hair, a bloody gash on his temple. Lucan Elliot, resident alcoholic and single father, is what Leon had dug up so far.

"Whaddya want?" he barks, the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke assaulting Arthur's nose. Arthur pulls his badge off his belt, holding it up to the crack.

"DCI Arthur Pendragon, Head of Magical Affairs. You called us?"

The man grunts and holds open the door wider, gesturing them in. The apartment is a mess, though Arthur can't be sure how much is the result of magic and how much is just a general lack of cleaning. What does look to be magic is the shattered glass on the floor, all the lightbulbs and picture frames in the room broken and a hole the shape of a man in one wall. 

"Tell us what happened," Arthur says, surveying the room with a keen eye. 

"Little  _sorcerer_ attacked me, he did," Lucan spits. "Got me good right here." He points to his bloodied temple. "Threw me against the wall." He indicates the hole in the wall that Arthur noticed, nodding decisively. "He's a danger. Should be locked up with the rest of them unnatural folk."

Arthur raises an eyebrow in his direction. "We are not in the practice of condemning people for the simple ability to do magic, Mr. Elliot. In any case, the evidence of magic here indicates your son must have been afraid or angry. Magic like this is often the result of emotional outbursts, especially in teenagers. Do you know what he was upset about?"

Lucan shrugs, eyes darting away. "He's insane."

"Really? We weren't aware he was mentally ill," Arthur says coldly, baiting. "But even so, that still wouldn't explain such a reaction. Surely, something must have upset him."

"Well, he..." Lucan scratches his head. "Well, we was having an argument, now that you mention it. He's a bad kid. Always talks back, never does what he's told. He needs a firm hand, if you know what I mean."

"No, I'm afraid I don't." Arthur's voice is steel, Leon a statue beside him.

Lucan seems to quail slightly, glancing between Leon and Arthur as if realizing he's trapped before he tilts his chin up defiantly.

"Now you listen here. I don't like the way you're speaking to me. I haven't done anything wrong. I knew that kid was trouble from the start but I still took him in - housed him, clothed him, fed him, I  _raised_ him myself, and the ungrateful little sorcerer nearly killed me for it. You tell him, when you find him, that he's no longer welcome here."

Arthur clenches his jaw, the pieces already coming together in his mind's eye. 

"Thank you for your time," he says stiffly. "Leon will help you fill out an official report."

With that he stalks from the room before he does something monumentally stupid, like punch Lucan in the face.

* * *

He's still seething when he gets back to the precinct, heading straight for the lab. Upon opening it, he's greeted with the sound of hissing, a pop, and then a startled yelp that comes distinctly from Merlin, who has his back turned to him and is leaning over a table, Gwen across from him kitted out in full protective gear.

"What the hell is going on here?" Arthur asks, striding forwards to peer at the table, where a mangled piece of metal sits.

Merlin pushes up his safety glasses onto his head, making his hair stick up. "Er, we were experimenting."

"I can see that." Arthur looks at Gwen, hoping for a better explanation, but she only shrugs and grins, a smudge of something on her cheek. 

"I'm trying to see if I can infuse objects with my magic," Merlin explains, his face similarly smudged and shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, protective gloves on his hands. "It's...well. It's not going as we thought it would."

"Of course it isn't," Arthur mutters. "What happened?"

"Well, the first one exploded, the second one nearly decapitated Gwen, and this one..." Merlin looks down sadly at the lump of metal. "Yeah."

Giving in to temptation, Arthur licks his thumb and rubs at Merlin's face, removing the smudges. "I thought you had perfect control of your magic?"

"I do, it's just...too much for the objects. They can't take it."

Arthur frowns, one hand tapping on the table restlessly. "So too little power and it fades, too much and they...explode. A moderate level of magic then?"

Merlin shrugs. "Perhaps. I've tried toning the magic down and it helps, this one's only crumpled instead of exploded. I think it might also be the material, and the kind of magic. Like, if I put healing magic into it, maybe it won't explode, and right now I'm only trying elemental magic, since I'm best at that."

Arthur still doesn't understand the distinction Merlin makes between kinds of magic, but he nods as if he does. "Alright. Keep experimenting. But please..." He looks at Gwen, beseeching. "Just don't blow up the precinct."

"We'll try," Gwen says wryly. 

"It will have to wait, though. I need Merlin for something."

"What is it?" Merlin asks.

"I need you to find someone. A kid. Had a fight with his father, used magic against him, ran away. I suspect abuse."

Merlin scowls, eyes going dark. "And you want me to find the kid? Turn him back over to his abuser?"

"What? No!" Arthur stares at Merlin. "You really think I'd let that happen? I want to get the kid safe. He's on the streets somewhere, alone. I just want to help him."

"Right." Merlin's shoulders slump, fire going out of his eyes. "Sorry. I know you do." He shakes his head. "Of course I'll help you find him. Let me get dressed." He jogs away, heading towards the back storeroom where Arthur knows he keeps his spare Emrys outfit. Arthur exchanges a look with Gwen, silent worry and exasperation borne from years of knowing Merlin. 

Merlin returns after only a minute, zipping up his jacket over his button down and tugging the scarf over his nose. He's still wearing his slacks for work, but no one will notice if they don't look too hard.

"I'll need to see the incident site," he says, as he flips his hood up. "Get a magical signature to track."

Arthur nods, wrapping a hand around his arm. He throws a salute to Gwen, murmurs the address, and then there's the familiar tugging sensation before he blinks to find himself in the apartment again, Lucan blinking at them in stupefaction. 

"Hey! You can't be in here!"

"Just a moment," Arthur says calmly. He turns to Merlin. "Got it?"

Merlin's eyes flutter shut, then open, burning gold. He nods.

"Good day," Arthur throws out, as they whirl away again without waiting for a response. 

He shivers as cold air snakes beneath his collar, wind ruffling his hair. A bridge looms above them, the sound of cars driving over a distant thrum competing with the lap of water at the shore. A form huddles underneath it, knees drawn up and head bowed, small and isolated against the backdrop. Exchanging a glance, Arthur and Merlin approach slowly, causing the boy to look up.

He scrambles to his feet, hands held in front of his defensively. 

"Don't come any closer!"

The boy, Ben, is thin and willowy, a ratty sweatshirt zipped up to his neck and dark hair unkempt, a bruise adorning his cheekbone. There's desperation in his gaze, and pain, hidden under a veneer of anger belied by his trembling hands. Arthur raises his own in a conciliatory gesture, as if calming a spooked animal. 

"It's alright," he says. "We're here to help."

"Liar!" Ben's gaze darts from him to Merlin. "You're gonna lock me up like a freak."

"No." Merlin takes a step forwards. "You're not a freak. You've done nothing wrong."

"I have magic! And I used it, I-I attacked him, and I'm not sorry." Ben's chin tilts up defiantly.

"It was self-defense," Arthur coaxes. "I know he's been hurting you, and I know you probably didn't mean to attack him with your magic. It was an accident. You're not in trouble. We just want to get you somewhere safe."

"You're just going to make me go back there,"

"No." Arthur shakes his head. "You won't ever have to go back there. I promise."

"If he ever tries to hurt you again, I'll turn him into a toad," Merlin says, and Arthur resists the urge to elbow him. He can't very well go around saying things like that.

But it works. Ben's lips twitch, and he relaxes fractionally.  "Where are you taking me?" he asks.

"A friend," Arthur replies. "She runs a home for kids with magic. You'll be safe there."

A pause. Ben seems to think, then edges forwards, body still taught with wariness. "Alright," he says.

Merlin holds out a hand. "Ever teleported before?"

Ben shakes his head but hesitantly reaches out to take Merlin's hand as Arthur sets a hand on Merlin's shoulder. In an instant they're standing outside the Camelot Home for Gifted Youth, staring up at the worn brick facade. The woman who runs it, Alice, is an old friend of Gaius who had started it shortly after magic was revealed to the public. She takes in kids who are rejected by their parents for their magic, either housing them here or finding homes for them with other sorcerers. Ben will be safe here.

Ben is still holding Merlin's hand, looking small and scared for his fourteen years, and Arthur feels a surge of protectiveness. He steps forwards to ring the bell, refraining from squeezing Gareth's shoulder in case the touch is unwelcome. A minute later there's a creak as the door opens and Alice peers out, gray hair drawn into a bun and glasses perched on her nose.

"Oh!" She smiles. "Hello. Please, come in."

They step inside, Ben dropping Merlin's hand and hunching in on himself as he looks around the cozy entrance hall, cluttered with various sizes of shoes and jackets hanging in a colorful array on the rack. Alice turns to Ben, a motherly smile curving her lips. 

"What's your name, young man?"

"Ben."

Alice sticks out a hand to shake. "I'm Alice. Why don't you all come in and have a seat while I make some tea?"

Arthur glances at Merlin to find him looking back, eyes soft. He reaches out to subtly squeeze Arthur's hand, and Arthur reads the pride in the gesture, chest warming. Watching as Ben trails after Alice, her chatter filling the air, he knows that the boy will be okay. Maybe it's not defeating criminals or saving the world, but it matters. This is what he signed up for. _This_ is the reason he does this.

* * *

Arthur's back at his desk - Ben dropped off, paperwork started, Merlin back to blowing things up in the lab - working on the magical venom case when Leon raps on the door, poking his head into Arthur's office.

"What's up?" Arthur asks. 

"We're ready for the Carleon sting. Was thinking you'd want the pleasure of arresting Gwaine again."

Arthur chuckles, stacking the report he's working on and placing it in the already growing pile. "That's very considerate of you."

Leon smirks. "We're heading out in ten."

"I'll be there."

Leon ducks back out and Arthur gathers his things, making sure his gun is secure in his holster before heading to the supply room to grab a bulletproof vest. He meets up with the rest of the team, including Leon, Percy, Elyan, and Lance along with a bunch of constables and a strike team decked out in swat gear. The Carleons are notorious gang they've been working on for a while, Gwaine using his criminal reputation to gain a connection with them.

No one knows that Gwaine is working for the police - to everyone, he got arrested but escaped charges and is still a high-end thief and general criminal. Gwaine has finally gotten the Carleons to hire him, and amassed a veritable trove of condemning information on them. Today, they'll go in and make the arrests, arresting Gwaine in the process to keep his cover. In a few weeks, he'll return to the streets, citing brilliance and deception for evading justice. 

Arthur was the one to originally take down Gwaine, a point of pride in his career and sore spot for Gwaine. He'd been the one to offer Gwaine the choice to work with them, and although they've become something like friends Arthur never turns down the chance to put Gwaine back in handcuffs. Gwaine, for his part, has taken it as a challenge and makes sure to make as much fuss as possible whenever Arthur arrests him. 

This time is no different. When Gwaine says the code phrase, they burst into the warehouse, quickly subduing the gang members. 

"Hands up!" Arthur shouts at Gwaine, pointing his gun at him. "Turn around!"

"Eat shit!" Gwaine growls, aiming a telegraphed punch towards Arthur. Arthur grabs his fist and twists his arm behind his back, slamming him against the wall. 

"Stay still!" He snaps handcuffs around his wrists.

"Fuck you!" Gwaine shouts, still struggling, though not as hard as he makes it look. "You'll pay for this, Pendragon!"

"Oh yeah? Is that a threat?"

"You can't make anything stick," Gwaine says loudly as Arthur begins to drag him to the car. "I guarantee you I'll be out by the end of the day."

"Don't hold your breath." Arthur shoves him roughly into the backseat of the police car, slamming the door behind him. The rest of the operation is over with quickly, all the stray gang members rounded up and stuffed into waiting vehicles. Arthur slides into the front seat of his car, glancing in the mirror at Gwaine.

"I think I did a good job," Gwaine says, reclining in the seat. "So, what do I get? I think a little show of appreciation for my hard work is in order."

Arthur levels him with a flat stare in the mirror as he starts the car and puts it into gear. "You get to stay out of prison, just like we agreed."

Gwaine pouts. "You're no fun. Come on, you never would have solved this without me. Look, we didn't even have to get your magical boyfriend involved, so that's a win for mundane policing. Agravaine will be so happy."

Arthur narrows his eyes. "You want something." He returns his gaze to the road, following the long line of police cars headed to the precinct. 

"Well, yeah, I just said that, didn't I?"

"What is it?"

"Hmm, I was thinking maybe a threesome, you, me, Merlin-"

"Gwaine," Arthur growls. 

"Okay, okay." Gwaine falls silent for a moment, then blurts, "I want a clean record."

Arthur blinks, car slowing for a moment as he reels at the seriousness in Gwaine's voice. "What?"

"I mean, I know this...arrangement we've got - I give you inside information, you don't throw me in jail - it works, but..." Arthur glances up to see Gwaine shrug in the mirror. "Maybe I'd like to actually give this whole 'good guy' thing a shot for real. Not just because I'm being forced to."

Arthur frowns. "Are you asking for a job?"

"Maybe? I don't know." Gwaine looks uncharacteristically laid bare, something Arthur hasn't seen since he was sitting across from him in a jail cell. "I guess I'd just like something in my life to be real, is all."

Understanding dawns on Arthur. "This is about Percy."

"Maybe," Gwaine prevaricates again. His voice dips back into nonchalance. "I mean, he's ridiculously noble. Said our 'power dynamic' meant we couldn't fuck, or whatever."

"Ah." Arthur gets it. Gwaine is technically bound to Arthur, and by extension, everyone in the precinct. One wrong move, and he's back in prison. Of course Percy wouldn't want to take advantage of that. If Gwaine wasn't bound, it'd be a different story. 

"I'll see what I can do," Arthur says finally. "No promises."

Gwaine clears his throat. "Thanks."

Arthur nods. "You're welcome."

* * *

 

"See anything?"

There's a crackle through the comms, as several people answer in the negative. Arthur sighs, feet sore from walking on hard pavement. 

"It's a slow night," Gwen says, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn through the connection. "Honestly, everyone should get some rest. There's enough police out tonight to handle anything that comes up."

"Not if that snake strikes again," Merlin grumbles, sounding frustrated. "I can't let anyone else get hurt."

"You know, I'm wondering at the use of the word  _I_ _,"_ Gwaine says, "for there being a bunch of us. Anyone else hearing that?"

"Yeah," Gwen agrees. "Definitely hearing that."

"You know what I meant," Merlin snaps. "I'm the only one with magic. I'm the only one who can stop it."

"You know, Priestess would beg to differ."

"Well, she's not here, is she?" Merlin's tone is cutting. 

"Em," Arthur interjects sharply. "Knock it off."

There's a beat of uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry," Merlin says finally. "Just on edge. I wish we could catch whoever it is doing this."

"So do we," Gwen says, voice forgiving. "Give it time. We've never failed yet. Why don't you go home, let us handle tonight? I promise, we'll let you know if something happens."

"Alright," Merlin sighs. "Yeah. Thanks Emrys out."

There's a click signaling his connection has been cut. 

"You too, Arthur," Gwen says. "Look after him."

"Always do. Prince out."

He makes his way back to their flat, finding Merlin already there and soaking in the bath. His head is tipped back against the edge, eyes closed and exhaustion evident in the pallor of his skin and the dark circles under his eyes. Arthur wishes he could kiss them away, wishes he could keep Merlin here forever and not worry about magic and murder and responsibility. 

But he can't, so he simply strips off his clothes and joins Merlin, nudging him up to sink down into the water behind him. Merlin leans back against his chest with a sigh, and Arthur wraps his arms around him, tracing the edges of scars on his stomach. 

"Hey," he says softly, their breathing the only sound in the stillness. "What's wrong?"

Merlin sighs, hands coming up to twine with Arthur's. "Just tired. This case is setting me on edge. And I guess...that kid, today, it just got to me."

"Oh." He should've known it would've triggered bad memories for Merlin, seeing someone vilified and abused for their magic. "I'm sorry." He kisses Merlin's temple. "What do you need?"

Merlin closes his eyes, swallowing tightly. "I don't know. I just..."

"Shh. I've got you." Arthur twines his fingers with Merlin's, other hand wrapping firmly around his waist. "Let me feel."

A spark of magic skitters over his skin, their joined hands starting to glow softly.

"That's it," Arthur murmurs. "Just breathe."

Merlin inhales shakily, magic bubbling out of him, and Arthur soaks it up, letting it flow through him harmlessly. He feels drunk on it, simmering with power. Merlin's magic wraps around him lovingly, and Arthur tames the wild threads that want to lash out, feeling Merlin's body lose its tension. The glow dims, the magic dissipating, and Merlin slumps in his arms, breaths coming even and deep.

"Better?" Arthur questions softly. 

Merlin nods against him, halfway gone already. 

"Your magic is beautiful," Arthur reminds him, speaking into his ear. "I'm not afraid of you."

Merlin shivers a little at that, melting against him. 

"I love you," Arthur says, like a prayer. "I won't ever leave you." He wraps his arms around him again, and they stay there until the water grows cold, just holding and being held. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, except thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story and leaving kudos and comments! I'm super busy right now, but a really nice comment inspired me to at least finish this chapter since it's pretty short. The next one is supposed to be super long and wraps up the first subplot, so it'll probably be a while before I can write that. Enjoy!


End file.
